Crotalus scutulatus
by Kris Munroe
Summary: After a writer has been murdered, it's up to the Angels to find his murderer. Will they be able to do it turns into a deadly game? R&R ! :D Completed!
1. Prologue

*** As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella, Sarah and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

*** The story takes place after my other stories. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^  
* The small quote here in the beginning comes from a song named "The snake", I don't know who wrote it first :P  
* I haven't written much from this story yet, so here's just a teaser. More to follow, of course.  
**

**Read & Review! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Crotalus scutulatus**

"_Oh shut up, silly woman," said the reptile with a grin_  
"_You knew damn well I was a snake before you took me in"  
- "The Snake"_

**Prologue. **

As stiffened as he felt the needle being pressed in through his skin in his neck, into his jugular, and he felt panic rise within his body.

He tried to move around, but his hands and feet were tied, and the hand that covered his mouth made it impossible to scream. He tried to bite his attacker's palm, but the hand was covered with a thick leather glove so there was no use.

The dangerous toxin entered his body, and he felt the sweat drip down into his eyes as his heart rate increased. He knew what was about to happen and he couldn't stop it. He was going to die, and he was going to die soon. He wished that he had left something behind him, something to let the rest of the world know who had done this to him, but now it was too late. He hoped that someone would find him and that the police would be able to track this psycho down.

As the person let go of him, he fell down to the floor. He couldn't move since he was still strapped down and now he just laid waiting for the effects of the toxin. He knew what he had to expect and he prayed with that his life would end fast. He closed his eyes and thought of his sister. She was the only one he had left in the world, and she was going to be alone now, due to his awful mistake of trusting the wrong person. A mistake he now paid with his life.

It didn't take long before he felt pain, burning pain in the neck that spread with help of the blood throughout his body. The body then turned numb, he wasn't able to move his limbs, and he felt how it got very, very difficult to breathe. Severe respiratory failure.

He didn't fight it. He knew the toxin caused severe tachycardia, and his pulse was fading, fast. He also knew that the toxin would cause edema around the bite, and since the toxin had been injected into his jugular, the swelling was closing his airways. He knew he was going to be dead within a few minutes, and he didn't fight it. He knew he would die, it was too late to do anything about it, even if he got to the ER within a minute, they still wouldn't be able to save him, and he had decided to embrace the darkness. He couldn't change anything now anyway. He made a mistake, and it turned out to be very fatal.

He closed his eyes harder when his entire body started quivering, shivering and trembling, and when he opened his eyes he watched his murderer stand close to him, wearing a smile. Well, he actually saw the killer in several copies, and he knew that the toxin was getting to his brain.

_´Rather sooner than later`_ he though, as he felt his chest tighten and a sharp pain was sent through it – he knew his heart was giving in. He couldn't feel the rest of his body, all he felt was the excruciating pain, and he finally exhaled as he passed out to never wake up again.


	2. Meet the client

**Chapter 1.**

"When was the last time you spoke to your brother?" Melissa asked as she handed a cup of coffee to the woman in her late forties who was sitting in their couch at the office.

The woman, Mary Brown, accepted the coffee and smiled up towards Melissa. Her green eyes were bloodshot from the amount of crying she had done in the last couple of days.

"About a week ago I think." The woman said, looking down in her lap as she thought for a minute. "Yeah, Monday night."

"And when did you report him missing?" Sandra asked, sitting next to Janet in the couch in front of their client.

"Wednesday."

"How did you realize so soon that he was missing?" Sandra asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I have dinner with my brother every evening at seven. He has never missed out on a dinner without letting me know before. I tried to call him but there was no answer, but I guessed maybe he had been forced to work and wasn't able to answer. I kept calling him that evening and during Wednesday but when he didn't come for dinner that evening either I called the police."

"And what did they say?"

"They said that I needed some definite proof of that he was missing before they started looking, they are overloaded with more important cases." She whispered with disgust in her voice.

"And then on Friday…?"

"A woman found him in a park." Mary whispered, tears beginning to fall down from her eyes again.

"And he had been murdered?" Janet asked carefully, not wanting to send the woman over the edge.

"The police think so. The coroner said that he'd died from an injection of Mojave toxin…" Ms Brown said, not really knowing what that was.

"Mojave toxin?" Sandra asked confused with her eyebrows raised.

"It's from the Crotalus scutulatus, it has a presynaptic neurotoxin composed of two distinct peptide subunits. The basic subunit, which is phospholipase A2, is mildly toxic and rather common in the venoms, but the other is a far less common acidic subunit and it's really not toxic by itself but when you combine it with the phospholipase A2 it produces the potent neurotoxin called `Mojave toxin.´"

Everyone stared at Melissa as she finished her lecture. They had started to get used to Melissa's knowledge in … everything, but it still amazed them.

"So in English…?" Sandra smiled.

Melissa smiled embarrassed.

"Mojave toxin is the venom from the Mojave rattlesnake, the Crotalus scutulatus, which is said to be the most dangerous of all our American species."

"Oh…"

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your brother?" Janet asked, unconsciously stroking her scaphoid bone.

She had been able to remove the cast about four weeks ago and had been cleared three days ago that she was in shape to work again. It had been 12 weeks since she'd been buried alive. It had taken her many, many hours of therapy, and she had spent the nights talking to Sandra and Melissa who were still staying at her place during the nights, and Janet's nightmares had finally begun to clear up.

"Well, he is… was… a crime reporter and he has pointed accusing fingers to many people in his life. I know some of them have been quite mad."

"Is it possible that he was getting too close on some case and the one he was going to accuse killed him?" Melissa suggested, and Ms Brown shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's a possibility."

"Do you have any idea of what he was working on?"

"No, I wish I had. He was very personal about what he wrote, until it was published."

"So if he was killed due to something he was writing on, the person who killed him must have been an insider." Melissa said as conclusion.

"And that means we need to get inside his work office." Kelly agreed. "You have a job interview there in the morning Mel, be there at 9 am sharp. You're supposed to meet up with William Toll, he's the boss and owner of the paper. That way you'll be able to get into files and archives and speak to his old coworkers."

Melissa nodded. It had been a long time since they had done any undercover job and she was looking forward to it.

"Do I look for a job as a crime reporter?"

"Yeah. Here's your file." Kelly smiled and handed Melissa the file containing all facts she needed about the business and her fake identity that Kelly had set up.

It was always so much easier when they had Jenny Craig alongside them, she could create or erase full records within a matter of minutes. Kelly always smiled about the thought of how much more smoothly things ran with Jenny next to them.

"What about me and Janet?"

"He spent his evenings on the University, listening in on different classes in profiling and crime scene investigations. I want you Sandra to go down there and listen in, and also ask around if he has spoken to anyone there."

Sandra nodded as she got the file with information from Kelly, who then turned to Janet.

"And you my dear Angel is going to go to the same place as Mel, but you'll be there as an investigator for the insurance company. Try to see if you can get into what he was working on. That could be hard for Melissa to do without looking too suspicious. But the insurance company is always too nosy so that won't seem strange. See if you can find old articles he's written, they might be at help." Kelly grinned.

Janet smiled as she grabbed the file from Kelly.

"I'll put my nose into everyone's business, I promise." She grinned.

"Good." Kelly smiled. "And I will get a list of all employers that work for the paper and run computer checks to see if anyone seems extra interesting. Mel and Jane, when you're at the office, write down notes about people that seem strange or to keep an extra eye on, or the other way around, and maybe we can eliminate a little people. Jenny is already looking around to see if she can find out if anyone has bought or sold rattlesnake venom to Washington, and she's also looking to see if she can find anyone else who has been killed the same way."

"Perfect." They all said in union.

"Everyone knows what your doing? Good. Then I'll take you home Ms Brown and then I'm going over to Kris' place." Kelly said, looking from their client to her angels.

They all rose and the angels shared their goodbyes with their client as Kelly walked her outside and let her into her car.

* * *

About an hour later she had dropped Ms Brown off at her place, picked up Ella and Sarah and was now letting herself into Kris' house. She found Tommy in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Jacob was sitting a few feet behind him on a soft rug. He had learned how to sit by himself now, and when Kelly and the girls came inside the kitchen he smiled widely and looked at their direction.

"Hi Kelly, hi girls!" Tommy smiled as they walked inside. Ella and Sarah moved to play with Jacob and Kelly looked over the stove.

"It smells delicious." Kelly smiled.

"Herbal covered salmon and fresh potatoes in dill stew." Tommy smiled.

"Yum!"

Tommy laughed slightly as he sent a look over his shoulder when he heard his boy laughing hard. Ella had him in her lap, holding his hands, and he was jumping in her lap, laughing happily.

Kelly smiled, as always, the kids put a smile in her face.

"Kris is in the bedroom." Tommy said, taking his eyes back to the food.

"Is she asleep?"

"Don't think so, she's probably watching TV."

"How's Jess' colic going?"

"It's better, it's been on and off the last weeks, but it's better."

Kelly smiled, before she turned around to make her way to the bedroom. In the door she stopped and turned around.

"Do you need any help by the way?"

"No, Kelly, no."

"Okay. Just call if you need me."

Kelly smiled and walked away to the bedroom, and quietly peeked in. Kris was halfway sitting on the bed, watching something on TV, while Jessica was happily sleeping on her stomach towards Kris' stomach. Kris turned her face and smiled as Kelly walked inside the room and crawled down in the bed next to Kris, leaning against Tommy's pillows.

"Hi there." Kris whispered. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, started a new case today." Kelly smiled and then began giggling as she shot a look towards the TV.

"What?" Kris asked, looking at Kelly, towards the TV, and then back at Kelly.

"There's an auction on TV." Kelly smiled, still giggling.

Kris looked towards the TV, and nodded. Yes indeed, there was some uninteresting auction going on. Kris hadn't really paid attention to it, she just watched to keep herself awake.

"What about it?" Kris asked, looking back at Kelly.

"Remember Miss Annika Björnbär?"*

Kris thought about it for a second, she was tired and wasn't really in a thinking mode.

"I just love that jade." Kelly said in Kris' awful Swedish accent, and it instantly made Kris laugh. She quickly stopped when Jess made some noises and moved around on her stomach, she didn't want the girl to wake up just yet.

Kelly smiled, Kris had been awesome as that cover, even though she hadn't even been able to pronounce her own last name correctly. But no one had suspected anything anyway. Kelly herself had played many different roles and of course the guy she'd begun to like was the thief. But everything had worked out okay. Now Kelly looked at Kris, noticing that she looked very, very tired. She had been tired ever since the kids came, but not like this.

"How are you doing?" Kelly then asked, putting the back of her hand towards Kris' temple.

"Oh, just tired. Jess hasn't been sleeping much which means I haven't been sleeping much…"

"Tommy said she was doing better?"

"Yeah, well she is, but the last couple of nights she's been crying. It's okay when I have her like this on my stomach, but when she's in the crib and she rolls onto her back, she starts crying." Kris sighed, closing her eyes for a while.

"Why don't you get some sleep now? There's still some time before Tommy's finished the food.

"I don't want to sleep with her on my stomach, I'm worried I'll roll over and crush her." Kris said, looking down at the little girl, carefully smoothing the little blonde hair.

"I can take her and you can sleep." Kelly offered, guessing that Kris would probably not ever crush her daughter, not even unintentionally, but she saw why Kris was worried.

Kris looked up at Kelly and nodded, then carefully moved over the girl, not wanting her to wake up. Kelly took her from Kris and put her down on her stomach. The little girl moved slightly, let out a small sigh and kept sleeping.

"For how long do you usually have her on the tummy like this?" Kelly asked, her eyes on the girl.

When Kris didn't answer Kelly looked over at her. She had slid down onto her side, facing Kelly, with her head on the pillow, the hand under the pillow, sleeping peacefully. Kelly giggled as she pulled up the cover over Kris, then looked at the little girl again, noticing that Jess had her eyes open.

"Hey girl. How are you doing, your tummy hurts?" Kelly whispered as Jess looked up at her and smiled.

Kelly smiled when Jess did, the girl was adorable. Even though the girl was just 19 weeks, Kelly was sure she would grow up looking very much like her beautiful mother. The big, light green, and right now very sleepy eyes that Jess had inherited from her mother, looked at Kris as she let out a snore. Jess then put her head down to Kelly's stomach again, her neck wasn't that strong to be able to keep her head up for longer times yet, but that didn't mean she didn't try. Kelly smiled and strokes the little girl's hair as she leaned her head back on the pillows.

* * *

*** _The Jade Trap_ - oh, I've never laughed so hard in my life as I did during that episode. That accent... Oh my God. Please. Take this from a Swede - WE DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT! xD And just for your information .. Kris cover name in that episode - Annika Björnbär - means Annika Bramble-berry xD I just love that episode.**


	3. Free Speech

**Chapter 2.**

8:45 the following morning Melissa walked in to the building where the paper Free Speech were located. The paper was as the title said, several reporters and journalists wrote exactly what they wanted to write, and published whatever they wanted to publish. There were only a few people on the paper that worked full time, there were mostly freelance writers that sent their things to the paper.

Melissa was wearing a pair of jeans and a black collage sweater. She never dressed like that, she was used to wear her suits, but she knew these clothes fitted her character better. She had her hair stuffed up into a messy pony tail and she had a pair of black glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. She had a briefcase in her hands holding a resume and several articles she's written yesterday, based on some old cases she'd been working on before.

Now she walked up to a reception and smiled at the young woman behind it.

"Hello, I'm Melissa Bouvier and I'm supposed to meet Mr Toll."

"Mr Toll is located at the third floor."

"Thank you."

Melissa smiled and walked away to the elevators. Two other people, a man and a woman, were in the elevator as it stopped at her floor, and Melissa felt that she definitely had interrupted some personal discussion. She had heard them talking as the elevator went up, but when the door opened they immediately got quiet, looking at Melissa very annoyed. She gave them a raised eyebrow but didn't pay them much attention; she just pushed the button for her floor. She walked out on the third floor and walked up to the reception on that floor.

"Hello, I'm supposed to meet Mr Toll here at 9." She smiled to the receptionist.

"You're Miss Bouvier?"

"Yes."

"You're expected. You can walk right in." The woman at the desk said without looking up at her. She pointed towards a door and Melissa shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards it and walked inside.

She walked inside a big room, so big but yet so empty. There were three bookshelves in the room, filled with books, papers and file folders. In the middle of the room was a desk with high piles of paper stacked upon it. There were two chairs in front of the desk and behind it was a man standing up with his back towards the door, and the back towards Melissa who walked in through it. He was talking loudly in the phone, holding a paper with one hand and holding the phone with another. When he turned around to put the paper down he noticed Melissa and he waved her in, gesturing towards the chairs.

"I'm gonna call you back. Yeah. Keep working."

He hung up the phone and shook Melissa's hand before she sat down in one of the chairs. He sat down in his chair on the other side of the desk but because of the papers, they could hardly see each other. He leaned forward and shoved away some of the papers and then smiled.

"I guess you're Miss Bouvier?"

"Melissa, yes." She smiled.

"Your PR agent spoke very highly off you and she told me you would bring me something to read?"

Melissa suppressed the urge to ask who the hell her PR agent was, but she guessed it was Kelly. Or Jenny. Or maybe Charlie? She shook the thought out of her head and pulled up some files holding the papers she'd written last night. William Toll eyed them through with a grin in his face.

"This is great stuff. Have you ever worked crime related?"

"Yes, I went to the Police Academy, but then decided that I wanted to focus on my writing." Melissa said. At least a part of what she said was true.

"Interesting." William Toll smiled, and the more he read the more he grinned.

"This is great work." He said and then put it down on his desk. He smiled at Melissa who tried to look confident. "When can you start?"

Melissa smiled.

"You mean I got it?"

"Yes. When can you start?" He smiled again. "We don't have many regulars here, but one of our crime journalists died a few days ago and I could really need someone is his spot. This I guess you already knew about, your PR agent said you wanted to fill my empty spot."

Melissa nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about Mr Brown, and I'm sorry. I don't know him but I've read several of his pieces, he was a good writer."

"He was." Mr Toll said as he rose from his chair. Melissa rose too. "If you come with me I'll show you around and I'll introduce you to everyone you need to meet, then you can start on a try out basis, and if that works, continued employment. Sounds good?"

"I can't wish for more." Melissa smiled, relieved that this was going so easily. She wondered what her PR agent had told him? That she was God? She had definitely been spoken well of.

Melissa walked out together with William Toll, and he guided her around the building. He took her up to the forth floor where she would be working and he showed her the little workspace where she'd be sitting. Nothing much, just a couple of square feet surrounded by a three foot high wall, containing a bookshelf at one end, then a desk with a computer and a type writer on top of it. A printer and some other things that could be in handy.

As he showed her the place, a woman came up to them. She was average tall, very skinny and had wild, red, curly hair. She had on a pair of glasses and a huge smile on her face. Melissa recognized her immediately, even though she looked like a completely different woman than when they had seen each other in the elevator. The woman in the elevator had been scowling, but now she was smiling gently.

"Oh, Melissa, this is Anna Carrey. You two will be working very close to each other." William smiled and gestured to the red head that shook Melissa's hand.

"Anna, this is Melissa Bouvier."

"Nice to meet you. Again. I'm sorry about the tension in the elevator, I just had a fight with my brother." Anna smiled embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." Melissa smiled reassuringly.

"Everything you want posted has to go through Anna. She reads through it, tell you if she wants any changes and so on, then she'll hand it to the man in charge of all the publishing downstairs."

"Great." Melissa smiled, first to William, then to Anna.

"Then, welcome." William smiled, then turned to Anna. "Take good care of her."

"Always do." Anna smiled at her boss as he disappeared. Anna then turned to Melissa. "I sit over there. If you wonder anything or just want to say hi, just stop by."

"Thank you so much." Melissa smiled, and Anna walked off.

* * *

About two hours later Melissa was busy working on some lousy story when she suddenly saw a pair of fingers slide over her 3 foot high wall that covered her work-space. She looked up and suffocated a hysterical laugh when she watched Janet walk by, walking next to William Toll. Melissa looked at Janet for a few seconds, then covered her mouth with her hand and looked down at her papers again, still fighting the urge to break out into laughter.

Janet, who always wore black clothes, mostly jeans and a turtle neck, was now wearing a – wait for it – pink suit. The skirt was cut just above her knees, and she had a white blouse underneath the pink jacket matching the skirt. She wore white high heels to fit the clothes and her black hair was curled and now bounced with every step Janet took, without falling out of place. Melissa giggled, she knew exactly were Janet had found those clothes. In her closet. Because Janet didn't own clothes like those and she would never spend money on it either. It just wasn't her style. At all. But it definitely fitted the personality of the nosy insurance woman she was playing now, and for the looks of it, she was doing a good job.

* * *

Another two hours later, Melissa, Sandra and Kelly met up for lunch at a restaurant close to Melissa's new work. Janet walked in while they were ordering and Melissa could finally let her laugh out, immediately joined by Kelly and Sandra. Janet rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her friends.

"Yes, yes, I look a mess I know."

"No, my clothes look great on you!" Melissa giggled. "I guessed their mine anyway?"

"Well, Janet wouldn't buy that type of clothes and I could never afford to buy a Ralph Lauren suit." Sandra giggled.

"This is Ralph Lauren?" Janet asked, suddenly worried. She didn't know any brands, but she had heard about that and she knew it was expensive. She had just ransacked Melissa's wardrobe this morning and grabbed something that fitted slightly. Melissa was almost a foot taller than herself so finding clothes that fitted wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Melissa giggled.

"Yeah, the three pieces together are worth almost 1700 dollars so don't you dare spill on it." Melissa said with a pouty look on her face, but her eyes shimmering out of joy.

"Can I take your order?"

The all looked up at the waiter standing next to the table.

"I'll take a salad. No tomatoes or dressing or anything that I can spill." Janet said quickly, not wanting anything that would leave bad marks on the clothes.

"Janet, I'm just teasing you, you are allowed to spill on the clothes." Melissa giggled and patted her head. Janet didn't eat salads.

"Oh, in that case, cross that, I want a hamburger."

The others began laughing before they all managed to collect themselves and order up some food.

"Is this really a 1700 dollar piece?" Janet asked Melissa.

"Yeah it is. But don't worry about it. I have three more out of those suits."

Janet shook her head. She had always been curious of exactly how much money Melissa actually had. She estimated it to… a lot.

"So girls. How's the morning been?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I got the job, a little office and got my own space to work. I haven't really been looking through files and so, don't want to seem snoopy on my first day at work." Melissa said. "By the way Kelly, who is my PR agent?"

"I am." Kelly smiled, sipping her coffee.

"I guessed that." Melissa smiled, then turned towards Janet. "I saw you were guided to Brown's place, how did it go there?"

"I found out several things he was working on, but I couldn't take it. William Toll did promise to send everything to his sister though so we should be able to read it through more thoroughly then. But I looked around and it doesn't seem to be anything that he worked on that could relate to his death. There were not really any names being mentioned or anything like that."

"Maybe he didn't keep that article in his office." Sandra suggested.

"Or maybe his death doesn't have to do with his work." Melissa said, biting her lip. "If that's the case, we pretty much don't have anything to go on."


	4. Offender profiling

**Hey guys! I'm here 2 minutes, uploading pretty quick. In too much pain to be in front of the computer, and I'm off to pick up a friend who I haven't seen in years. She'll be staying with me for a few days, so probably, I won't upload anything during her stay .. And then I'm off to Milan, Italy, so .. I'll see you when I get back ;)**

And by the way, different articles and books have been my friend during this chapter ;) Did a little research, yeah. Hope you'll like it!  


* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"Mum, we're going to be late!" Ella said as she jumped in the car seat.

"No, calm down Ella, we have plenty of time." Kelly sighed as she made a turn.

Kelly drove up to the farm about 45 minutes drive from their place. When the car stopped Ella tossed herself out of the car and hurried up towards the stable. Kelly smiled at her daughter before she took out Sarah, and locked the door behind her as they followed Ella inside. Sarah was on Kelly's hip as they walked inside the stable, the smell of horses hitting them the second they opened the door. As they came inside, they found Ella by the board on the wall where is said who would be riding which horse. Kelly smiled at her daughter; she was wearing brown riding pants and a pair of black rubber boots that were two sizes too big. She had a green jacket over her safety vest and her helmet was already on her head.

"I'm gonna be riding Sputnik!" Ella exclaimed happily before she disappeared further down into the stable, finding her horse for the evening.

Kelly smiled, she loved taking Ella to the stable as she did every Monday evening, so Ella could have a riding lesson. Ella was always thrilled to go here and she talked about it 24/7. The first few days of the week she talked about the lesson she'd had on Monday, then when the week got to its end she kept talking about which horse she wanted to be riding the following lesson.

Now Kelly walked down past all the stalls, keeping away a few extra feet from the horses. Kelly loved animals, but horses are big creatures and she didn't trust them. She found her daughter next to Sputnik's stall. The small brown pony was enjoying the strokes that came from Ella's brush. A teenager was standing next to Ella and helped her out with everything. Kelly smiled, and was happy that she didn't have to help out.

* * *

In the same time, Sandra was on her way to the University to go to a lecture in behavior analysis. She was actually looking forward to it, she found it very interesting. She hadn't heard much about it, but what she heard had caught her attention.

As she got into the big room she walked up onto the top row so she was sure she'd get a glimpse out of all the people in the room, wanting to see if anyone acted suspiciously. She pulled out a pen and a paper and then observed people walking into the room. Some people seemed to be friends, greeting each other, some of them hugged, but most people came alone and sat quiet waiting for the lecture to start. Sandra noticed that it really was a huge difference in the people here. Some were just teenage girls, then she saw men that was probably over 60, and everything in between. All types of people and as Sandra sat thinking if anyone in this room could be related to Robert Brown, a man in his seventies walked inside the room and walked up onto the little podium in front of the class. He was very short with long gray hair stuffed into a neat pony tail, and he had a pair of big, thick glasses on his nose. He had on a brown suit that looked like it hadn't been ironed… ever, and Sandra couldn't help but to smile when she noticed the pink socks shine underneath his slightly too short pants.

"Hello everyone, how nice of you to join me here tonight." The little man said, right before he dropped his briefcase onto the floor.

A soft giggle was heard throughout the hall, and a young woman on the first row helped the man to get his things together. The man thanked her and then turned to the class again. Sandra smiled at the fact that he didn't even look embarrassed, that was probably not the first time he'd done that. He looked like a man who was used of tripping and dropping things.

He looked up at the class again and smiled.

"I'm Professor Donald Dunk…" He began, and a suffocated laugh spread through the room. "But yes, I'm usually called Donald Duck. We're here tonight to discuss criminal behavior analyses, something the BAU at the FBI deals with. Can anyone explain what behavior analyses are?"

"The BAU makes profiles of the criminals' behavior from the crime scene and then the people investigating and searching for a suspect can narrow down their search." A man in his 20's said on the third row.

"So right you are Thompson." The professor smiled. "There are different types of profiling, offender and psychological profiling. Offender profiling is the behavioral tool, also known as criminological profiling, behavioral profiling and criminal investigative analysis. We call offender profiling the "third wave" of the investigative science. Does anyone know about these three waves?"

Several hands shot up into the air. Sandra guessed that several of the people in this group studied criminology.

"Yes, Miss Joan?" Professor Dunk said and smiled gently a young woman in the middle of the room.

"The first wave was the study of clues, which Scotland Yard came up with in the 19th century. And the second wave was the study of crime itself, like frequent studies, and now, the third wave you spoke about is the study of abnormal psyche of the criminal."

"Someone's done her homework I see. Good there."

The young woman smiled proudly and was slightly punched in the side by her female friend who was sitting next to her.

"So, offender profiling, which is what I want us to concentrate on tonight, is really a method of identifying wielder of crime. To do that we analyze the nature of the offense and the manner of how the crime was committed. If we understand the choices the UnSub did before, during and after the crime, we can establish his personality and develop an accurate description of the UnSub."

"Excuse me?" A man in his late thirties said, raising his hand. "UnSub?"

"Unknown Subject. The criminal." The professor explained.

"Oh." The man smiled, and gestured for the professor to continue.

"This type of analysis can be tracked down to the middle ages, even though the great minds from that time mostly worked with prejudices. Does anyone know about any famous profilers?"

"Thomas Bond." A man called out.

Donald Duck nodded and turned on a projector. A pictured appeared on the sheet behind him.

"Thomas Bond, an American MD during the 1800th century. He co-founded the Pennsylvania Hospital together with Benjamin Franklin, and that was the first medical facility in the American colonies. His main profiling project was Jack the Ripper, which I hope you all have heard of."

The classroom shared a nod and Donald Duck continued.

"Thomas Bond was a surgeon, he assisted the autopsy of Mary Kelly and he tried to reconstruct the murder and interpret the behavior pattern of the offender. He made a profile of Jack the Ripper to assist the police, explaining him as a physically strong and daring person. Composed, quiet and harmless in appearance, middle-aged and he was probably wearing a cloak to hide the bloody effects of his attacks out in the open. He also said that the UnSub was a loner, no real occupation, eccentric and completely mentally unstable."

Donald Duck kept talking about Thomas Bond for a while before he changed to another slide, showing another man.

"Dr Walter Charles Langer." A woman close to Sandra said out loud before the professor even had a chance to ask. "He developed a profile of Adolf Hitler, making up the strategic plans with several options."

"Correct." Professor Dunk nodded. "He was asked in 1943 by the chief of the US office of strategic services, William J. Donovan, to make a profile of Hitler. Dr Langer used speeches, Hitler's book, interviews and about four hundred published works to complete his wartime report, which were declassified by the OSS and published by Langer himself in 1972."

"The mind of Adolf Hitler." The same woman as before added.

"Correct you are again. Can you tell me what it contained?"

"It contained a profile of Hitler and possible reactions for Germany losing WW2. The profile said Hitler was meticulous, prudish about his appearance and body. He saw himself as a trendsetter, and in good health, but deteriorating mentally, having delusions and was very sadistic. Langer said that Hitler would not try to escape, but he wouldn't let himself get caught either, he would most likely commit suicide if he was put in that position of choosing."

"That's just bits of it, but yes. You've read the book?"

"Yes, I have."

* * *

Kelly sat on one of the benches outside the paddock next to Sarah and other mothers to the other riders, and they all proudly watched their daughter trot around in the paddock. Ella was on the brown pony, a big smile on her face all the time. No doubt that she loved riding, like many other little girls. Since they had spent their time at Sabrina's farm, Ella had covered the walls in her room with posters of horses. Sandra had followed the Garrett's to the stable several times, Sandra loved horses just as much as Ella and she loved helping the little girl out and watch her grow and develop in her riding.

As Kelly sat thinking Sputnik suddenly made a buck in joy, and Ella who evidentially wasn't at all prepared of it fell over his neck and landed on the ground. Kelly immediately rose to her feet and put her hand over her mouth.

"Sarah, stay still there." She said as she turned to Sarah and the mother next to her nodded as a promise to keep an eye on her.

Kelly then climbed through the fence and hurried to her daughter's side. The riding instructor was already on her knees next to Ella who was on her back, crying hard. Kelly knelt next to Ella and the instructor and put her hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Ella, honey, are you alright?" Kelly asked worried, meeting her daughter's eyes.

Ella nodded through the tears and Kelly carefully helped her to sit up, putting a comforting arm around her back.

"Anything hurts?" The instructor asked with her hand on Ella's leg.

Ella shook her head, then put her hand towards her face, closed her eyes and let out a small moan.

"You dizzy?" Kelly asked worried, putting her other hand on Ella's shoulder.

Ella nodded slightly, leaning against her mother for support.

"She landed on her head, she could have gotten a concussion. The helmet seems to be intact but you should have her looked over by a doctor." The instructor suggested worried, observing Ella who looked very nauseas, swallowing hard over and over as she leaned against her mother with her eyes closed. Kelly rose to her feet, dragging the girl up together with her.

"I'll have her looked over." Kelly said to the instructor as she lifted up the girl onto her hip. Ella grabbed a hold around her neck, leaning her head towards Kelly's shoulder. Kelly took a tighter hold around the girl, she had grown so much, and she was getting heavy. The instructor opened the gate to the paddock and let Kelly out. Kelly took Ella to the benches were Sarah were still sitting, looking worried at her sister. Kelly sat Ella down on the bench and took her head in her hands.

"Can you walk by yourself?"

Ella nodded slowly, brushing some tears away from her face. Kelly lifted Sarah up onto her hip and then put an arm around Ella's shoulder, slowly walking her to the car.

* * *

When the lecture was over almost two hours later, Sandra had almost three pages with notes, and she was so thrilled over all the new things she'd learned that she almost forgot that she was supposed to talk to the professor. She grabbed her things and hurried down the steps to the podium as everyone began making their way out the room.

"Professor Dunk?" Sandra said, and the adorable professor turned towards her, so fast that he dropped the papers he was holding onto.

Sandra stepped onto the podium and helped him pick up his things.

"Thank you dear." He smiled as he took his things from Sandra.

"No problem. My name is Sandra Olsen and I wonder if I can have a quick word with you?"

"Absolutely, about what?"

"First off, that was a great lecture, very interesting."

"I'm glad you think so." He said happily.

"Second off, I'm a private investigator for the Townsend Agency."

"You? You're a private investigator?"

"Yes."

The professor looked her from down to up through his thick glasses, then met her face.

"This is not how detectives looked at my time." He smiled gently. "What can I do for you?"

"I wonder if you remember a man named Robert Brown who used to come to lectures here?"

"The writer?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I remember him. Quiet man, wrote a lot of notes. Used to tape my classes too I think. What about him?"

"He's been murdered, I'm trying to find whoever did that to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I don't know if I can be much of a help, I don't know anything about him really."

"Do you remember if he used to meet someone here or came here with anyone?"

"Well, he did have the company of a red headed woman a few times."

"Do you know her name?"

"No, I'm sorry. But they seemed to be close."

"Close like lovers or close like friends?"

"Oh, they seemed friendly, but I don't think they were together so to speak."

"Well, thanks anyway. Here's my card, and if you think of something, would you call me?"

"Absolutely. And you know where to find me if you need any help."

"Thank you professor."


	5. Breakfast and Lunch

**Hey, karma is such a bitch, lol! Wrote yesterday that Ella fell of a horse, well, guess what I did!? Oh well, the horse fell with me. And I landed underneath him. Injured ribs, hip, thigh, knee, foot, back and neck... I can't move without crying out in pain. lol. we'll see what happens with Italy this weekend...** **Anyway. Here's another chapter, just because it was finished and I'm in too much pain to be able to lay down, lol. Enough with the complaining from my side, hah. Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4. **

"Thank you so much Elsie." Kelly said to the woman as she shut her front door.

Elsie was a mother in the neighborhood, her son was in Sarah's age, and she had offered to bring Sarah to the daycare so Kelly didn't have to leave the house. Kelly walked through the house and peeked in through the door to Ella's room. The girl was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Kelly quietly walked inside her room and sat down next to her in the bed, carefully stroking her hand along the girl's back. She didn't want to wake the girl up but her doctor had told her yesterday that she should make sure now and then that she was alright.

Ella blinked a few times before looking up at her mother.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked gently, stroking the girl's hair out of her face.

Ella nodded slowly and went back to sleep. Kelly leaned forward and kissed her forehead before she walked out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen and poured coffee into a cup, poured some cream into it and sat down by the kitchen table. She had a huge pile of folders, filled with computer readouts about all the people working on the paper Free Speech and other people with connections to Robert Brown.

* * *

Kelly was studying the files when she heard someone open the front door, and minutes later Sandra and Janet walked inside the kitchen.

"Good morning." Kelly smiled. "There's fresh coffee in the pot."

Janet sat down by the table as Sandra poured coffee into two cups, then sat down next to Janet by the table.

"How's Ella doing?" Janet asked, sipping her coffee.

"She's sleeping, she'll be alright." Kelly smiled.

"Good."

"How did it go last night?" Kelly asked Sandra.

"It was an interesting lecture, but I didn't really get anywhere on the case. Donald Duck knew who Mr Brown was, but didn't seem to know anything about him or why anyone wanted to see him hurt."

"Donald Duck?" Kelly and Janet asked in union, and Sandra let out a laugh.

"His name was Donald Dunk, he introduced himself as Donald Duck."

Kelly and Janet let out a laugh.

"Anyway, he did say that Mr Brown sometimes had a companion with him, a red headed woman that he didn't know the name of. They didn't seem to be romantically involved, but seemed to be friends."

Kelly searched through her files and got up a file containing a picture of a red headed woman.

"This woman maybe?

Her name is Anna Carrey, she was his assistant."

"Could be."

"Is Melissa at her work?" Kelly then asked.

"Yeah." Janet nodded. "Sandra and I thought we'd go to Brown's house and see if we can find anything that could be at help there, and then we'll go see our client and see if she's gotten his previous articles yet."

"Good idea. I'll be here, going through these files, if you need me. Keep in touch."

"Absolutely."

Janet and Sandra finished off their coffee, put their cups in the sink and left the house.

* * *

Several hours later Kelly had moved from the kitchen table to the couch in the livingroom where she spread out the files on the table. The phone rang next to her and she answered without letting the files go with her eyes.

"Hi Kell, it's me. You wanna go out for lunch?" She heard Kris say in the other end of the phone.

"Why don't you buy some takeout and we can eat it at my place?" Kelly said, still eyeing the file.

"I'm surprised that you're home in the middle of the day?" Kris chuckled.

"Ella fell off a horse yesterday, she has a mild concussion, so the doctor wanted her home resting for a few days."

"My God, is she alright?" Kris asked, and Kelly could hear the small sound of panic in her voice.

"Yes, she'll be fine, she just needs some rest."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. I'll bring something with me and I'll be at your place soon."

"Great." Kelly smiled and hung up the phone.

"Mum?"

Kelly finally let go of the file with her eyes when she heard Ella. She looked up at the girl who was standing in the door to her room, holding onto the doorframe.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Ella walked up to her and sat down in the couch next to her.

"I'm fine. And hungry."

"Kris is coming over soon, and she's bringing food."

Ella nodded slightly and Kelly strokes her hair.

"You're supposed to be resting sweetie."

Ella nodded. She was exhausted and nauseas, and now she slipped down into her mother's lap, closing her eyes. Kelly pulled the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch down, draping it over her daughter.

* * *

Just half an hour later Kris let herself into house. She dropped off the pizza cartons on the kitchen table before she walked out into the livingroom and found Kelly and Ella. Kelly dropped the file she was reading to the table when she noticed Kris, and Ella, who hadn't been able to fall asleep, sat up. They both looked curiously at Kris as she walked up to them – she was hiding something behind her back.

"You got something for me?" Ella smiled happily, even though both Kelly and Kris could see how tired she was.

Kris nodded and pulled out a 2 foot tall pink teddy bear from behind her back. A huge smile spread across Ella's face as she grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it closely. Kris sank down in the couch next to Ella, stroking her hair.

"Sure you're okay?"

Ella nodded before she hugged Kris, not getting her arms around her since the teddybear was in between.

"I'm fine, thank you Aunt Kris!"

Kris leaned down and kissed her head before she looked up at Kelly.

"Great, buy her presents, that will stop her from falling of more horses, I'm sure." Kelly grinned, and Kris let out a laugh.

"I'm her aunt; I'm supposed to spoil her a little."

Kelly smiled gently at Kris.

"Did you buy food?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

"Good, I'm hungry!" Ella smiled and jumped to her feet, instantly struck by a head rush. Both Kelly and Kris instantly grabbed Ella and held her still as the rush of dizziness passed her. Kelly sank to her knees next to the couch and pulled Ella down into her lap.

"Hey, take it easy honey."

"I'm dizzy…" Ella whispered, holding onto the bear hard.

"Ssch, don't worry it will pass soon." Kelly said quietly, gently brushing Ella's back.

After a few minutes, Kelly and Kris carefully helped Ella back to her feet and then slowly walked into the kitchen, Kelly kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder. There were three cartons with pizza on the table and Ella neatly placed the bear on a smaller table in the kitchen where he could sit and watch. Kelly then took a pair of scissors and cut up the pizzas into pieces.

"You have a case now?" Kelly asked Kris, who nodded with her mouth filled with pizza.

"Just looking up details for the CIA."

Kelly nodded, she knew how much Kris liked that. She loved it just as much as pulling teeth.

"Sandra went to a lecture last night in offender profiling." Kelly smiled, and Kris smiled back. When Kris had first moved to Washington, being a profiler at the BAU had been what she came to do. She had quickly changed department to Tommy's team, the ones who investigated homicides and serial kills.

"Did she enjoy it?"

"Yeah, she did, she thought it was very interesting. She didn't find out anything about our case though." Kelly smiled.

"What are you working on?"

"Our client's brother has been murdered and we're wondering who did it."

"What do you got to go after?"

"A paper named Free Speech, he worked there, and Melissa is working there now. Janet went there to investigate and now Janet and Sandra are checking his place and talking to our client."

"No, we're not." Sandra smiled as she walked into the kitchen, holding a bag with Chinese food. Janet and Melissa were right behind her, carrying bags too.

"Hey, how did it go?" Kelly smiled as she three girls walked inside and sat down around the table.

"Oh, there are so many articles, it will take days to go through them all. Nothing really at his place, it's a pigsty but nothing really in the house."

"So you'll work on the articles, I'll work on the files of the people and Melissa, you're enjoying your stay at the paper?"

Melissa rolled her eyes and looked up.

"Well… It beats going through thousands of files." She said with a smile.


	6. Tell your friends

**Oh, see how kind I am - uploading another chapter before I (.. _and my crutches_ ..) leave for Italy. Leaving in 6 hours and I haven't begun packing yet, I'm writing instead, oh, so typical me ;D Anyway, sorry about the short chapter (_and the cliffie, hehe_), next chapter will be longer, promise ^^, Now, everyone update, review and write a lot in the forum so I have something to read when I get back! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. **

Jenny Craig hung up the phone at the FBI office where she was located and leaned back in her chair. She had gotten some disturbing information regarding Kelly's case, and she let it all sunk in now for a few minutes. She then grabbed the phone again and tried to call the office, Kelly's phone, then home to Kelly. When no one picked up, Jenny called Melissa's work phone.

"Melissa Wanner."

"Hi, Mel, it's Jenny."

"Oh, hi. How's life at Quantico?"

"Good, good, you?"

"Oh, fine, just bored. Please tell me that you've got something."

Melissa had every right to be bored – writing crime articles made her feel like she was back in the police department and had to write reports, and she'd been working at the paper for over a week now. Time had gone so slowly, and no one seemed to have anything to do with his death, which made them all start to believe that his death had nothing to do with the paper. And they hadn't been able to find his article that he was working on when he died, and they all had a feeling that his last clues were in that one.

"Well, I'm not sure it means anything, but Anna Carrey who works on the paper with you, works part time at a zoo that mostly involves reptiles, such as the Mojave rattlesnake. She knows how to get the venom out of the snakes, and that's pretty much her job there. I bet she wouldn't have a problem with sneaking the venom out of there either."

"Anna? You think Anna would be involved in his death?" Melissa said in shock. She liked her, she seemed like a great person, friendly and understandable. She was sweet, she really couldn't picture her as a bad person.

"I have no idea, but that's what I've been told. Maybe we should look her up a little closer."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Have you talked to Kelly?"

"No, I tried to call her but there was no answer."

"I'll try and call her later. Thanks Jenny."

"No problem."

* * *

"I knew she's not a reporter. I promise you. She's some kind of cop." Anna told her brother as they watched Melissa through the window of Anna's office.

"You seem to be right." Michael Carrey said annoyed. This was getting messy. "You want me to take care of her?"

"No, I want you to take care of that `Jenny´ person."

"How do I find her?"

"I don't know. She seems to be working at Quantico. Look it up, will you?"

"I'm on it."

Anna watched her brother leave the room, and she turned of the bugging devices that she had in her desk drawer. She had been bugging Melissa since the first day, she did not trust anyone right now. And she had been right, Melissa hadn't seemed like a writer, she was more a field-work type of person, and Anna knew that Melissa knew too much by now. She maybe didn't have all details, but she knew that Anna was up to something shady, and she needed to be eliminated before she got more details. Just like Brown had been. He had definitely known too much, and Anna had been shocked when she read his article before she was supposed to publish it. He knew everything. Every detail. And it scared her.

* * *

A few hours later Melissa was in her car, just driving around. She had gotten real tired of the office and told Anna that she was going out to do some research.

The phone buzzed and Melissa quickly answered.

"Yepp?"

"Hi, it's Kelly."

"Hi, Kell! I've been trying to call you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kris and I have been out all morning. What's up?"

"Jenny called me with some information, I could really need to go through it with you and the others. Meet up at my place for lunch?"

"Sure! Janet's with me, why don't I call Sandra and we'll be with you soon?"

"Great." Melissa smiled and headed home.

By the time she reached her place, she noticed a car parked outside on the road, and she saw a person standing by the door. She wondered who that could be, it was not Sandra, Janet or Kelly, that much she knew. She parked, and pulled up the gun from her purse and put it in her big pocket in the jacket before she walked out of the car, up to the door. As she got closer, her pulse accelerated when she noticed who was in front of the door.

Anna Carrey.

She decided just to play along. Anna was alone. Anna was smaller than Melissa. Melissa decided that she could outmaneuver her in a minute, and besides, Kelly and the others were on their way here. Maybe she could get a confession out of her.

"Hey Mel." Anna smiled as Melissa got closer.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I've got some information about the case you're working on that might help you a little. I couldn't find the number to your car but I knew your address so I guessed you might eat lunch at home. You said earlier that you would do that."

Melissa nodded as she put the door key in the locker. The same second as she turned her back towards Anna, she heard the sound of a gun being unsecured, and she felt weight being lifted out of her jacket pocket, knowing that Anna had seen – and removed – the gun.

"Hands behind your back." Melissa thought about her chances for a second, not moving. "I am very fast with the trigger, don't push your luck."

Melissa swallowed hard and put down her hands on her back. It only took a second before she was handcuffed behind the back. Anna pushed Melissa inside and closed the door behind them.

"You are getting way too close to figure out what's going on. And I don't like it."

Melissa felt anger burn up inside. Damn it! She knew she should have told Kelly or the others about what Jenny had told her before she came here, but she hadn't. She shouldn't have trusted Anna even for a second, a mistake she knew she would regret. Anna slid down on her knees and quickly cuffed Melissa's ankles together to keep Melissa from making any maneuvers, before Anna rose to her feet and walked up in front of Melissa. She opened her purse, and pulled out a syringe and a small bottle containing a slightly yellow fluid. She filled the entire syringe, and Melissa began breathing harder. _Damn it!_


	7. Not the best of days

**Hey guys! I'm home from Italy, unfortunately, I would have loved to buy an apartment in Bergamo and just move there. Oh my God what a town. I absolutely lovelovelove it to pieces! Ever get a chance to go there, take it. Fantastic town! Milan was awesome too, but oh so expensive xD**

**Here we go, chapter 6 .. and guys.. prepare yourself.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

Sandra saw a car, which had been parked outside Melissa's house, drive away in high speed just before she pulled up. Getting a bad feeling in her stomach, she jumped out of the car and jogged up to Melissa's house. She felt the handle, noticed it was unlocked and pulled up the door. She ran inside and panted as she watched Melissa on the ground. She was quivering uncontrollably, and Sandra watched with fear when her friend tried to inhale without luck. Sandra tossed herself down next to her for a second, and put a hand on her forehead.

"Mel! Mel, hang on, I'm gonna call an ambulance!"

Sandra tried to rise to her feet, but Melissa grabbed her arm.

"N-n-o… S-s-tay.."

"Melissa, I have to call an ambulance." Sandra cried as she tried to get Melissa to let go of her arm.

"Too… l-l-ate…" Melissa whispered, she knew she was going to die, the toxic spread fast through her body, and she knew an ambulance wouldn't get here in time to do anything. She was going to die and she wanted Sandra next to her as that happened, she didn't want to be alone.

"No!" Sandra screamed and pulled away from Melissa who lay helpless on the floor.

She ran into the kitchen, told them to get an ambulance there now, then ran back to Melissa and sat down on the floor, pulling Melissa up into her lap, her head resting at the bend of her arm.

"Mel…? Mel, you have to fight for me, help is on its way. Stay with me, just stay with me…"

Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her throat was swelling up, closing the airways and keeping her from speaking… and breathing. Sandra's tears began streaming uncontrollably as she watched her friend fight for every breath she took.

"Melissa? Melissa Joan Bouvier, I need you, we all need you, and you have to keep fighting for us." Sandra whispered as she leaned her head down and gently kissed Melissa's forehead. "You hear me? Please stay with me."

"Sa…" Melissa gasped at the pain in her chest as she tried to talk. She needed to tell her who had done this. But she couldn't get any words out, and her body was too numb for her to be able to sign. She couldn't move her body, all her muscles had relaxed and gone completely numb, and she knew the heart would follow the other muscles. As she felt her heart tighten and pain shoot through her chest, she knew she was having a heart attack, and she knew death would follow, soon, very, very soon.

Sandra had one hand on Melissa's forehead and her cheek resting towards it, and with the other hand she held a tight grip to Melissa's hand, resting over Melissa's stomach. Sandra was crying hard and she could feel Melissa's life just fade away from her and she held onto her tighter and tighter, like a hard grip would make her stay alive.

"Mel, I'm here, and I love you so much, please stay here. Please Mel…"

Sandra lifted her head and looked down at Melissa's face. The little color that had existed in Melissa's face as Sandra had found her was now gone. Her face was snow white - grayish and her eyes were halfway open, faded and blank, without any sign of life at all in them.

* * *

"We forgot the garlic sauce." Janet said as she had her nose down into one of the bags with take-out food.

"Oh, I think Sandra can live without it." Kelly smiled as she drove around the corner onto Melissa's road. She immediately slowed down when she realized the entire street was covered with police cars, big SUV's and an ambulance. She quickly parked to the side and she jumped out of the car together with Janet, who left the food in the car. They both ran up to the police officers that were standing in a bunch talking. They all looked up at Kelly and Janet as they arrived; the women's eyes were open in panic. Almost every one of the officers knew Janet, Sandra and Melissa, they had worked together before. They hadn't been best of friends, but they were still in pain knowing someone they all had worked with had passed away. Kelly and Janet stared at them for a minute. All the officers looked at them without speaking, pity and sorrow in their eyes.

"No!" Kelly said as she roared into the house, Janet straight behind.

They both panted in the door, watching two paramedics talking to a cop. A body in a black body bag was on a gurney between them.

They stared at it for a second before they heard a loud cry of agony coming from the bedroom. Kelly and Janet hurried inside, finding Sandra on the bed, being hugged tightly by an officer named Carl who had been Sandra's partner several years ago. He held her hard, one hand around her shoulders, one hand on the back of her head, her face to his shoulder, and he kept rocking her slowly as he whispered comforting words to her, yet he knew that nothing would help.

Carl looked up when he heard someone enter, and he carefully let go of Sandra who slid down in laying position on the bed. Janet took his place and pulled up Sandra into a hug as she began crying herself, realizing what had happened. Kelly thanked the officer and then sat down in the bed too, hugging Sandra and Janet.

"What happened Sandra, what happened?" Kelly whispered.

"She's… dead…" Sandra whispered, shivering from her own words.

Kelly noticed herself crying, and she quickly brushed the tears away. She needed to keep strong, someone of them had to be able to pull everyone together in order to catch the killer. Kelly noticed that Janet had begun to pull herself together before she began crying hysterically like Sandra was. Janet was now trying to comfort her, which were easier said than done, mostly because she herself was very upset. But she was alike Kelly in that way, she wanted the bastard who had done this caught and she would wait and break down completely till later. Now they needed to find the killer, but first, they needed Sandra to stop hyperventilating.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in haze, Kelly, and Janet didn't speak except comforting words to Sandra who was sobbing the entire day, and Kelly spoke with the police.

As they were finished, they all headed towards Melissa's parents house. A translator followed them, Sandra was in no state to translate to Melissa's deaf parents.

Kelly buzzed the door, they had a special device so they could understand someone was coming due to vibrations in the house. It didn't take long before Melissa's mother Clara opened up. First she smiled at the sight of her daughter's best friends, but when she met their eyes she put her hand towards her mouth and just stared at them. She looked up at Kelly and met her painful expression.

"I'm so, so sorry Mrs Bouvier." Kelly whispered, tears streaming down her face. Meeting Melissa's parents, there was no way she could keep herself from crying.

* * *

Before Kelly knew it, she was in her car. Janet and Sandra had gone to Janet's place, and Kelly was on her way to Kris and Tommy. Kelly had called Kris earlier that day, asking her to pick up the girl while she picked up her twins. Kris had asked Kelly over and over what had happened, but Kelly could get herself to talk about it.

As Kelly drove up to Kris and Tommy's house that evening, she didn't know where the day had went. She hardly remembered the day, except one little detail.

Melissa had been killed.

Kelly was leaning towards the wall outside the front door, she didn't have any energy right now to talk to anyone, to meet their pitiful looks. Kelly couldn't really understand that Melissa was gone, but she was. Kelly wanted to think that it was like when Kris died, the body had just hid the pulse, but she knew that was not the case. Melissa was truly dead. She had been sent to the real angels. Down here, the only thing that remained was her body.

Kelly looked up as the door was opened, and Kris walked outside, closing the door behind her. She didn't say anything, she just walked up to Kelly and hugged her tight.

"Come here. What happened?"

Kris hadn't heard the bad news, but she could see them in Kelly's face, her entire body for that matter. There was sorrow shown all over her, and Kris had seen it as she had spotted Kelly through the window.

Kelly had been holding strong the entire day to be a wall for Janet and Sandra, someone they could lean on, but as Kelly felt Kris hug her, she began crying and she slid to the ground. Kris went down with her, and held her close as Kelly cried towards her chest. Kris buried her nose into Kelly's hair, and began rocking her slowly.

* * *

It took several minutes before Kelly began taking deep breaths and she released herself from Kris. Kris still held her hand on Kelly's shoulder as Kelly wiped away her tears. Kelly looked up and met Kris eyes, which were filled with worry.

"Melissa's been killed." Kelly whispered.

"Oh my God… Oh, Kelly, I'm so sorry."

Kelly took down her head and just nodded and swallowed hard, and when she looked up she saw Ella and Sarah standing in the window, all four hands on it, and they were looking worried at Kelly. Kelly sighed and rose to her feet, Kris rose too and held her hand on Kelly's arm. Kelly looked at Kris and smiled shortly.

"I'll be okay."

"Stay here tonight."

Kelly shook her head.

"Kris, I don't want to …"

"You're not intruding. And it wasn't a question. Stay here. You shouldn't be alone after a day like this."

Kelly bit her lip and nodded and then gave Kris another hug.


	8. Music in the night

**Hope this doesn't get too weird... Just an idea I had.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. **

Janet walked past the door to Sandra's bedroom, when she heard her friend crying. Everything felt so unreal, no one could understand how all of this could have happened. And they didn't know who had done it. They were all on warpath right now, Janet was screaming inside, she needed the killer now, and when she got her hands on that person, things would get ugly.

But first she felt that she needed to be there for Sandra. Because Sandra was breaking down. Completely.

* * *

Kris had tucked in her twins, and Ella and Sarah were sharing a bed in the guestroom. Tommy was sleeping in his and Kris' double bed, and as Kris walked over there, she felt the need to look over Kelly who was on the spare bed in the livingroom, that turned into a couch on the days. As Kris looked over at her friend, she felt her heart tug. Kelly was on her side, hands under her head, legs curled up, tears silently streaming down her face. Kelly had really grown fond of these girls, Kris knew that, Kelly spoke about them like a proud mother hen, and she loved them to pieces. And Kris also realized that Kelly felt that since she was their mentor, she was supposed to protect them, to make sure they didn't get hurt. And she had failed, even though no one was blaming Kelly - except Kelly herself.

* * *

Janet walked into Sandra's room and slid down into her bed. Sandra was shaking from the tears and Janet crawled close to her, putting her arms around her stomach, holding her tight, with her chin towards Sandra's shoulder.

"J-j-jane…"

"Sssch, I'm here. I'm here honey. I'm not going anywhere."

"H-h-how did this h-h-happen?" Sandra whispered out through the tears.

"I… I don't… I don't know." Janet said, trying to fight the tears on the edge of breaking. "I don't know how this happened, but I know that we will get whoever did this and that person will pay."

"I… I don't care…"

"Yes, you do. Honey… Nothing can get Melissa back, but she's always with us, you know that? Now we need to get whoever did this, and then we can let her rest at peace."

Sandra nodded, and buried her face into her pillow, her entire body shaking violently together with the tears. Janet moved up and kissed Sandra's temple, trying to get her to calm down so she'd be able to get some sleep.

* * *

Kris walked up to Kelly's bed and sat down next to her feet. Kelly didn't flinch when Kris put her hands on her legs, she just kept crying silently. Kris moved in and laid down behind Kelly, her cheek resting on Kelly's shoulder, and she slowly stroke Kelly's hair with one of her hands, as she pulled her other hand around Kelly and grabbed onto one of her hands.

"Why did I take this case Kris?" Kelly whispered, still staring straight out into the livingroom.

"Honey, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known about this."

"I've worked with this for so many years and I didn't even see it coming. I can't even understand how Janet and Sandra feel. They've been best friends for so many years."

"Kell, sweetie. Try to get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"But I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Just close your eyes, okay, close your eyes and breathe."

* * *

Janet was usually not the one who comforted others, it was very new for her, but she knew that she needed to comfort Sandra, or else she was going to lose her too. Janet closed her eyes when her tears began streaming too, and quietly she began singing a song she'd heard a few times.

"_Let me be your soldier. I'll stand up for you. When your world comes crashing down I'll be the one to hold you. Let me be your soldier. I'll fight the fight for you. When you're up against the wall I will pull you through._

_There comes a time in everybody's life when alone is not enough to make things right. There comes a time when we need to ask for help. When you're lost and just not strong enough to make it through the night. When your love is on the frontline._

_Let me be your soldier, I'll take the pain for you. When no one else is on your side I'll defend you. Let me be your soldier. I'll carry the cross for you. When you're down and on your knees, I'll protect you._

_There comes a time in everybody's life when alone is not enough to make things right. There comes a time when we need to ask for help. When we're lost and just not strong enough to make it through the night. When your love is on the frontline, let me be your soldier._

_There comes a time in everybody's life when alone is not enough to make things right.  
There comes a time when we need to ask for help. When we're lost and just not strong enough to make it through the night. When your love is on the frontline, when your love is on the frontline, when your love is on the frontline, let me be your soldier, I'll die for you."_

_

* * *

_

Kris carefully stroke Kelly's hair as she watched her friend close her eyes, tears still streaming out though. Kris felt her own tears build up when she saw how much pain Kelly was in. She didn't even want to think about what was going through Kelly's mind. Kelly had gone through so much pain and so much hurt during her life as a detective, and Kris knew that Kelly's childhood hadn't been free from pain either. Kris knew that Kelly would need a lot of help to get through this, and Kris had decided a long time ago to always be there by her side.

Now she put her head towards Kelly's shoulder, and sang her to sleep.

"_You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls. You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home. You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside, I see it in your eyes. Even you face the night afraid and alone, that's why I'll be there._

_When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend. Every beat of my heart, every day without end. Every second I live, that's the promise I make. Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes. _

_  
You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain. When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name. 'Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above, you've given me your love. When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain, that's why I'll be there. _

_I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed, I will lay down my life, if that's what you need. Every second I live, that's the promise I make, baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes._

_Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire, when the fear rises up, when the waves ever higher. I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul, I will hold on all night and never let go. If that's what it takes, every day. If that's what it takes, every day."_

_

* * *

_

By the time Janet stopped she opened her eyes, and looked at her friend, who was peacefully sleeping. Janet couldn't get herself to move out of the bed though, and she just moved down and draped the cover over them both before she herself began to drift of to sleep.

* * *

Kris faded out her quiet song as she watched how Kelly began drifting away to sleep, finally. She looked exhausted. Kris leaned up and kissed her temple before making herself comfortable in the bed next to Kelly, pulling the cover over them both.

"Good night Angel." She then whispered, before embracing the darkness.

* * *

**Both the song's are sung by Celine Dion. The first one is "There Comes A Time" and the other one is "If T****hat's What It Takes", which is even more beautiful in French (Pour Que Tu M'Aimes Encore) but well, Kris doesn't speak French ;) The idea of the last song comes from one of my "stalkers" - BlueOrbs998. Thanks ^_^**


	9. Good morning

**Chapter 8.**

She felt like she was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down into the black hole that was screaming to her to jump. She closed her eyes and felt the wind tug her hair, pull at her clothes. Everything was chaos, she felt like she was going 100 miles per hour, even though she was standing still. Her world was nothing but a roller coaster ride and she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't know where to turn to, and she didn't know what to say, or what to do. She was terrified, and she knew the feeling would stay with her, she couldn't get rid of it. She looked down into the black hole again. How easy it would be to get rid of the pain, the sorrow and the emptiness inside of her. Just one step forward, and it would all be over.

"Please."

Sandra didn't turn around even though she recognized the voice coming from behind. She felt the tears run from her eyes, she didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to stay. She had lost one of her best friends and she wanted her back, but she knew she couldn't. There was no way. She had felt her die, she had felt her life disappear out of her body. She had been sitting with Melissa's dead body cradled in her arms for almost 10 minutes before an ambulance showed up, and Sandra had begged them to bring Melissa back. But she had known, already when she found Melissa on the floor, that she had lost her. The paramedics had pulled her away from Melissa with force, and forced her into another room. She didn't even remember it, but been told that she'd been kicking and screaming - she didn't want to let go. And who could blame her?

Meeting Melissa's parents proved to be the hardest thing Sandra ever had to do. She felt their pain and she had felt so guilty. If she had come a few minutes earlier. If she had done something instead of just comforting Melissa. She could have done something, _anything_. She should have protected Melissa. But it was too late, and Sandra wanted a way out of this sorrow. She couldn't bear the pain, it was too big for her to handle.

"I love you. Don't do it."

Sandra closed her eyes hard, she couldn't stand Janet's voice coming from behind her. Sandra knew she could never do anything to herself, it would kill Janet too. Janet might be strong mentally, but she would not be able to live on if she lost both her best friends in no time. And as Sandra had her eyes closed, she watched herself as a little girl playing in the snow with her brother Olé. Some friends of her were there too, and they were all running around in the deep snow, making angels and snowmen. Sandra watched a beautiful pale woman come towards the kids, wearing a big pair of boots, jeans and a huge, warm jacket. She was on a kick-sled, maneuvering it with good skills, and on the seat in the front of the sled was a picnic basket. The kids saw her coming and they ran up towards her, Sandra hugged her mother when she came close. Sandra's mother then handed around gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate. How could the day be any better? It had been the day before Christmas.

"Don't do it."

Sandra opened her eyes and now turned around towards Janet. But to her surprise, it wasn't Janet who was standing behind her, it was Melissa.

"You're dead." Sandra stated, confused.

"I am. Sandra, don't blame yourself. You have to go on. Please. Do it for me. The others need you. You have so much more to give. Go back to them. Please."

* * *

"Have she talked yet?"

Janet shook her head as she sipped her coffee. It had been four days since Melissa's death, but it felt like time stood still. Sandra had only moved herself from her bed to use the bathroom. Janet had forced food and water into her, comforting her the best she could, but Sandra didn't speak. She hadn't said a word since the night Janet sang to her. She had just been lying in the bed, sleeping, having nightmares, or staring into the wall. She didn't answer or respond when you talked to her, and Janet and Kelly was getting worried. Janet stayed with her, fed and walked her dogs and other animals, took care of everything, in the same time as she tried to find out who the killer was.

Kelly had tried to get into contact with Jenny to find out missing clues, but Jenny hadn't been answering her phone, and Kelly was getting scared. Something was not right. As far as Kelly knew, Jenny was not out of town, but Jenny had a habit sometimes of just taking a few days off, go to Africa or Asia or whatever spoke to her. She was used to follow her own path, and she didn't let her obligation to the FBI stop her. But Zeke Mount had warned her to not disappear without letting them know, but that didn't mean that Jenny actually told him anything anyway. Jenny certainly has a way about her. But still, with everything going on, Kelly couldn't help but to feel worried.

"No, she hasn't said a word. I'm real worried about her Kell, I don't know what to do."

"Mel died in her arms Jane. It's gonna take time for her to get over the grief. We just have to let her take her time and just be there for her."

Janet nodded, sipping her coffee again. She didn't know for how long she could take it. She was holding everything inside of her, but she had a hard knot of anxiety in her throat, and she knew it would eventually come flying up. But she kept swallowing hard, she couldn't let it come up while Sandra was in the state she was in now, she needed to come alive first.

"I'm gonna check on her." Janet smiled, putting down her cup on the table, walking into Sandra's bedroom.

Sandra was still asleep in the bed, her two dogs lying next to her in the bed, both of them looking up when Janet came in. Janet sat down in the bed, smoothing one of the dogs white fur.

"Please… Don't…" Sandra whispered.

Janet looked up at Sandra's face. She had been having nightmares every night since Melissa died, and Janet had been quick to wake her up. Now Sandra looked different. She was crying, Janet could see how wet her cheeks were, but she looked peaceful. As long as she didn't begin tossing, turning and screaming, Janet decided to let her sleep.

* * *

It didn't take long before Sandra opened her eyes, looking around disorientated. She took a deep breath. She had been talking to Melissa at the edge of the cliff, and now she felt relieved. The thick and heavy piece of metal had been lifted off her chest and she could breathe for the first time in... she didn't know how long it had been. It could have been 2 hours, it could have been three weeks. She looked around and noticed Janet sitting next to her in the bed, looking worried at her. Sandra bit her lower lip as she sat up, and then just pulled out her arms towards Janet, like a little girl. Janet moved over and embraced Sandra's hug, holding her tight.

"I love you so much." Sandra whispered as she had her head towards Janet's shoulder. "Don't ever disappear from me. I love you so much."

Janet didn't know what Sandra had been dreaming, but evidentially it had made wonders.

"I would never leave. Never. And I love you too."

"I don't know what I would have done without you. Do you know you're the best there is?"

"Seriously, what did you dream?" Janet giggled.

"I had a talk with Mel. She said I was needed here."

"You are, now more than ever before."

Sandra smiled as she released herself from Janet's grip, and she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Let's catch the son of a bitch."


	10. What about Jenny?

**Chapter 9. **

Janet had her arm around Sandra's waist as the two of them – and the dogs – walked out into the kitchen. Sandra sat down next to the table, where Kelly was sitting with a surprised and relived look on her face.

"Hey." Kelly smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be okay, I think." Sandra smiled shortly. "I'm sorry for being…"

"Hey, no. Don't excuse yourself for anything." Kelly cut her off, putting her hand on Sandra's arm. "Really, I mean it. We're all having a hard time, everyone reacts differently."

Sandra gave Kelly a short smile before they shared a hug.

"Thank you Kelly."

Kelly let go of Sandra, and Janet put down a cup of coffee in front of the blonde woman.

"No problem. We're all here for each other, okay?"

Sandra smiled and nodded as she sipped the coffee. Janet sat down next to her, and the three of them sat quiet for a while before Kelly sighed.

"Okay. Let's find who ever is responsible, okay? You two just promise me something?"

"What?"

"When we do find that person, don't kill him."

Janet and Sandra let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know Kelly, it will be hard." Janet said, putting her head on her side.

"Yeah, I mean, I maybe won't be able to resist." Sandra added, devilish grin on her face.

"The person is not getting away that easily. He… or she… is going to spend eternity in an isolated cell." Kelly said angrily. No one kills an angel without paying for it.

"Where do we go from here?" Janet asked.

"First off, we need to talk to Jenny. We need her help, but I haven't been able to reach her for a few days. I spoke to Kris and her boss, Zeke, but they think Jenny's out of town."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think, I mean, she's been out of town without letting other people know before, several times, but she knows how important this case is to us… If she knows Melissa's…"

Kelly couldn't get herself to finish the sentence. She didn't have to either.

"Anyway, let's track her down. Go to her place and see if she's out of town."

"Pick the lock?" Janet suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I have a spare key to her place." Kelly smiled. "Then let's go through all the files and see who did this. Who are we missing?"

"Well, someone. Do we have any suspects at all?" Sandra asked.

"Not really. We could really need to find that article."

"Hey, I was thinking by the way. If there was an article that was about to be published, it has to be someone inside that found it, read it and got rid of it – and Brown. But from what I've heard he was very secretive, and pretty much the only one who got to read his things were the publisher, Anna Carrey." Janet said thoughtfully.

"True. But do you think she's capable of killing? Melissa spoke about her as very friendly." Kelly asked.

"Never let the exterior fool you." Janet said. "You thought me that."

Kelly nodded. She had told Janet that.

"Well, let's check her up then. I'll call Charlie and have him dig a little further into her life, the computer readout we got before on her didn't show anything weird. In the meantime, let's try and find Jenny, maybe she's gotten something on the snake venom, if anyone has imported any of it. Then we'll go to Carrey's place."

"Good idea."

* * *

About an hour later, they were in two cars, on their way to Jenny's place. Kelly was alone in her car, taking the lead, and she was talking with Charlie in the phone.

"So how are they holding up?"

"Sandra's finally talking again Charlie. Janet looks like she's ready to fall apart, but I think she's going to keep strong until it's all over. She wants this person caught first. Then I don't know what will happen. And I'm worried that they actually will kill the person if they are given the opportunity."

"No, Kelly, they won't. They rather see the person in prison, I'm sure of it. Where are you going now?"

"To Jenny's place, to see if she's on a trip or if anything happened to her."

"You think something happened?"

"I don't know what to think Charlie, but she was working with us, and what if she found out some information that she told Melissa and the killer overheard them and something? I mean, Melissa must have been killed for a reason, the killer knew she was getting onto them."

"Didn't Melissa tell you what she knew?"

"No, but she might just have found out when she called me to meet for lunch, and she wanted to tell me when we got there."

"Sounds logical."

"Anyway, if the person overheard them talking, they know Jenny knows too. Oh Charlie, I don't think I can handle another death." Kelly said, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jenny's alright."

"What if she's not? What if she's dead in her house and been dead for days? Oh, Charlie. I should have gone and checked on her sooner, but you know, with Sandra and…"

"Kelly, don't blame yourself, I'm sure Jenny's okay."

"I hope so." Kelly sighed as she pulled over outside Jenny's house, seeing her car in the driveway. "Her car is here. Well, we're going in. I'll get back to you."

Kelly felt a wave of dread and fear go through her as she stepped out of the car, quickly followed by the other two angels. They walked slowly up to the white house, in silence. Kelly had only been here a few times before, but this place always made her feel calm. Now it was scaring the daylight out of her.

Kelly rang the doorbell twice before she fumbled with the key until she got it into the locker and unlocked it. She carefully pulled up the door, and the three of them immediately just stared into house, eyes open in fear, mouth open in shock. This was not good.

Janet was the first to open her mouth.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter, I'll make them longer ^^**


	11. Meet Kamili Diallo

**Man, see, another chapter today. I feel generous today!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10. **

Jenny gasped as she was backhanded hard across the face, again. She let her head drop down towards her chest afterwards, she was deadly tired and exhausted. Her only intake in three days had been nothing but water, and she had never felt this weak ever in her life.

"It will be so much easier if you just talk to us." Michael Carrey said as he grabbed Jenny's hair and pulled her head backwards, staring her into her eyes.

"I… I told you… three days ago, and I tell you now… I do not know what you are talking about." Jenny breathed, pronouncing every word with care.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Michael screamed as he backhanded her hard again. Jenny spit blood out of her mouth again and then dropped her face. She watched blood drip down into her lap from her face.

"We know that you know too much. You're the smart girl. You know I get the venom at the zoo. You know why I killed Brown. That means you know where the hell my diamonds are. So you better start talking!" Anna said angrily, standing behind her brother, leaning against the wall.

"I do know you have access to the venom, and I know you killed Brown because he was getting onto you, but that's all! I don't know shit about any diamonds!"

"You're lying!"

Anna kicked Jenny hard into the chest, sending the chair crashing backwards. Jenny closed her eyes hard when the back of her head hit the wooden floor, but she refused to let out any type of moans. She refused to let them break her, she was stronger than that.

"Get her back into the closet." Anna sighed, walking out of the room. Jenny breathed heavily when Michael untied her feet from the chair, and reached in behind her to get her away from the chair. He then pulled her up and dragged her into another room, shoving her into the closet, before he closed and locked the door.

Jenny was lying on her side, breathing heavily. Her entire body ached, and now especially her head after all the backhands and the last fall. She felt herself drift away to unconsciousness, and she wondered how long more she would have to stand this until she was found.

* * *

Kelly, Janet and Sandra stood still in the door for several seconds before they began walking inside. Everything was a complete mess. They all knew Jenny lived quite messy and unorganized, but not like this. You could immediately see that there had been a fight. Things were everywhere, lamps were smashed, furniture was upside down and cords had burst. Painting had fallen down from the walls, the phone had been tossed into the corner and Jenny's gun and purse was in the middle of the room, on the floor. As Kelly walked around inside the house, she kept cursing under her breath. How long had she been missing? She could have been missing for days and they hadn't even searched for her yet. Kelly felt the wave of guilt sweep over her and she felt herself battle with tears. Jenny was not part of this, she was just helping out on the side. She had gotten to know too much and maybe she had been killed for it.

"No sign of any blood, at least that's something." Sandra said.

"Keep looking around. If she's dead in a room I want to find her." Kelly said sternly, trying to keep her voice steady.

About an hour later, Kelly, Sandra and Janet was sitting by Jenny's kitchen. They had searched the entire house, opened every door, but Jenny wasn't there, and all three of them were relieved, at least for the moment. As long as they didn't find her she could still be alive. They had cleaned up the house a little and was now sitting down, discussing what to do.

"We need to check out Anna Carrey's place. I'm sure she had something to do with Melissa's death and all of this." Janet said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should check out her brother's place too? From what I've heard they are very tight." Sandra suggested.

"Good. I need to call in to Zeke Mount and tell him what happened."

"I'll head to Anna's then." Janet said.

"You're going alone?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow. "I do not like the sound of that."

"Kelly, we need to find Jenny fast. We can't waste time to all go together all the time. I'll call in every hour and if I haven't called back, come and save me."

"I'll go to Michael's place and look around there." Sandra nodded.

"You want to go alone too?" Kelly asked, shocked of what she was hearing. Who hired these stubborn ladies?

"As Jane said, we're wasting time. We need to find Jenny and save her. We'll keep in contact. It will be fine. You go to the FBI and see if you can get into Jenny's office and see if she has anything there."

"But…"

"Come on, let's go. I'll drive you to pick up your car." Janet said, and before Kelly even had time to protest, the angels were out of the building.

She sighed, this would not go down well, she knew it. The knot in her stomach was getting bigger. Someone would get hurt.

She rubbed her eyes for a second before rising to her feet, walking out to the car. She got in and headed towards the FBI headquarters.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Janet pulled up to Anna Carrey's house. She parked a block down, and walked up towards the house, very carefully, looking around all the time. She didn't see any car on the driveway, and the house was dark, but she decided to go in through the back. She jumped over the fence and sneaked through the garden, on the way she pulled up the kit with tools so that she could pick the lock, which only took her a few seconds as she reached the door. She held her gun in front of her as she walked inside the house, walking carefully, her back against the walls all the time.

Janet spun around with her gun in front of her when she heard footsteps behind her. She suddenly stood face to face with another woman, who was pointing a gun towards Janet's head. They stood in silence for a few seconds, both of them holding their guns straight at the other.

"Who are you?" Janet asked sternly.

"Who are you?" The other woman asked back, talking with a strong Southern accent.

She was not much taller than Janet, around 5' 4", probably younger than Janet, and had dark chocolate brown skin. She was wearing dark jeans, hard combat boots with steel toe-cap, and a thin dark green pilot jacket, covering up a very curvaceous body. She had dark, shoulder long dreadlocks that were tied into a sloppy ponytail with the help of a thick rubber band and a pair of pilot sunglasses tucked into the hair.

"I asked first." Janet said, not in the mood for games.

"I'm Kamili Diallo and I'm a bounty hunter." The woman said calmly, taking her identification out of her back pocket and tossed it to Janet. Janet caught a glance at it, and saw that the identification told her the same information as the woman had told her. Janet wasn't sure if she should trust this woman or not, but her gut told her to, and she lowered her gun and tossed the identification back to her.

"And who did you say you were?"

"I'm Janet Wanner, I'm a private investigator." Janet said, taking her id out of her inner pocket of the jacket, giving it to the woman, who looked at it, pulled her gun down and gave the id back.

"Maybe we can help each other." Kamili suggested, showing up a breathtaking smile, the white teeth making a huge contrast to her dark skin.

"Who are you hunting?"

"Michael Carrey, he skipped bail after an armed robbery, but I also have reason to believe he's into something very much darker. This is his sister's place so I figured she might know something."

"Darker, like murder?"

"Yeah, like murder. Now, who are you after?"

"A woman hired us to find her brother's, Robert Brown's, murderer."

"So what leads you here?"

"Anna Carrey was Mr Brown's assistant and I'm just looking for clues to see if she had anything to do with his death. Or is she has a motive or something like that."

"Do you think she can be involved in his death? In that case her brother might have helped her out." Kamili suggested.

"I don't know yet, but that's why I'm here. I want to find something that is connected to Robert Brown. Right now pretty much everyone is a suspect, but we believe that he was about to publish something that someone didn't want to come out. He was a crime reporter." Janet explained.

"What about working together? We can bounce ideas off each other and I know I need all the help I can get right now."

"Do you work alone?"

"Yeah. Of course I have a lousy boss I check in with but he doesn't care how I get the guy as long as I bring in the money. How about you?"

"I work together with…" Janet looked down and took a deep breath. "With two other women, and we answer up to a man named Charles Townsend. One of our partners was killed by this murderer a few days ago so this case is very, _very_ important to us."

"Why don't I meet up with you and your associates at your office in, well, let's say three hours? That gives me the time to check you up and you'll have a chance to check around here and check me up."

"Great." Janet said, pulling up a business card from her inner pocket. "Here's the address to the office."

"Great, I'll see you later then." Kamili said before she left Janet alone.

Janet looked at the door for a few minutes before she looked around and spotted a phone. She picked it up and dialed.

"Townsend."

"Charlie, it's Janet. I need a favor."

"What can I do for you Angel?"

"I have a name for you to check up. It's Kamili Diallo, she says she's a bounty hunter on the look out for Michael Carrey. Can you look her up and see if she checks out?"

"Will do, Will do. I'll get back to you." Charlie said and hung up the phone.

Janet smiled and hung up too, then put her hands on her hips and looked around in the apartment.

"Okay, house, it's just you and me. What can you tell me?"

Janet sighed for a minute before she began walking around in the house. A livingroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a bedroom. Not very big, but enough for one person. Janet walked up to a desk in the livingroom and looked through the papers there, but sighed when she couldn't find anything she wanted. She smoothed her hand over a shredder and then looked into the garbage can. There were a lot of papers that had been shred and Janet suddenly got a hunch. She grabbed the garbage can and sank down on the floor, beginning to pull the small paper pieces out of the can. She tried to put them together, and just after a couple of minutes she gasped – she knew what she had in her hands. It was Robert Brown's missing article, the last piece of their puzzle. Janet had a strong feeling that if she managed to put this together, she would find out who killed Robert. And who killed Melissa.

Janet felt her grip tighten around the papers when she thought of her friend. Janet closed her eyes and Melissa appeared in her mind. Janet thought she would see her sweet, quiet friend with a smile on her face, but instead she watched Melissa with panic struck all over her face.

_`JANET, WATCH OUT!´_ Melissa screamed within her subconscious, and Janet opened her eyes and turned around; in the same second she got violently hit over the head with a piece of wood.


	12. Let me help you!

**Chapter 11.**

"She should have called by know." Kelly said anxiously to Sandra, who was pacing in the office.

"She'll call in, she's alright." Sandra said, but Kelly knew that she was probably even more scared than Kelly was. She was playing with her hair and she never did that.

They both jumped in their seats and held their breaths when the phone rang. Kelly snapped on the speaker.

"Townsend Agency."

"Hello Angels."

Sandra cursed under her breath when it was Charlie that called.

"What's wrong?" Charlie immediately asked.

"We're expecting a call from Janet, she's taking too long."

"She called me about an hour ago, asking me to check up a woman named Kamili Diallo."

"Who's she?"

"Janet evidentially ran into her at Anna's house. She's a bounty hunter on the look out for Michael Carrey, and she's legit. She has a reputation of having… special methods to get where she wants, but she has never failed a case. She's a powerful woman, and she's very clever. 23 years old, been in the army in Vietnam for two years and has been hired by important firms and people to help them out to find people. She has a great reputation, even though her methods."

"Did she and Janet exchange information?" Kelly asked.

"I believe they did."

"Then maybe she knows where Janet is." Sandra said hopefully.

"I'll try and get into contact with her. In the meantime, you guys head over to Anna's place. If Janet's hurt I want you to find her."

"We're on our way Charlie."

* * *

It didn't take long until they reached Anna Carrey's house. They didn't waste any time of sneaking in the back way or pick the lock. Kelly brutally kicked the door in, her gun raised. She and Sandra hurried through the house, they split up in two. Kelly walked through the kitchen, and came into the bedroom, but she didn't see anyone, or any sign of struggle.

"Kelly…"

She headed back out when she heard Sandra's quiet cry for her, and she hurried up to where she was standing in the livingroom, staring at a puddle of blood. Kelly put her hand on Sandra's arm, noticing her being pale and her hands were shaking.

"Do you think…?"

"She's alive Sandra. She is okay. I'm sure of it." Kelly quickly said. She looked over at Sandra and noticed tears stream down her face.

"What if she's…"

"No! Don't even think that. She's fine; they just knocked her out."

Sandra swallowed hard. She couldn't lose Janet too. That was not an option.

Kelly caught a glance at the garbage can right next to the blood and she bent down and looked inside it. Just filled with paper from the shredder that was above it. Kelly suddenly got a feeling in her stomach that they needed to look through it – but not here. She grabbed the garbage can under her arm and then took Sandra's hand and pulled her outside. They got into Kelly's car and headed to the office.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later, Kelly and Sandra were still working on the papers in the garbage can. Just like Janet, they had found some pieces that had been written by Brown – his name was on them. They were now trying to put it all together, but there was a lot of pieces and it was just like a huge puzzle. Kelly and Sandra had spread out all the pieces from the can onto the floor, and were working as fast as they could, but they had only gotten a few pieces from three separate pages.

* * *

In the same time, the black woman, Kamili Diallo, was walking up the stairs to the office. She had called some of her friends and they had checked up "the Townsend Agency" and it had proved to be legit - and had a very good reputation. Had offices in Los Angeles, Honolulu, Chicago, Paris and Washington and had helped some of the highest people in the nation with different tasks. It was only women who worked in the agency except a few men that was in charge of economics and so on, and all of these girls had resumes that could take them anywhere. This made Kamili feel uneasy, these girls were real professionals, she had just happened to land in this business out of accident a year ago. She had wanted to work with crime fighting after she got home from Vietnam, and she had overheard some people talking on the bus that they needed a new bounty hunter. Confident as she is, she had walked up to them and introduced herself as being the best bounty hunter they could get, and she got an interview. Now she had been working for this low paying scum for over a year, and she was so sick of it. She liked working alone, on her rules and her hours, but it was getting boring. She needed something new to do in her life.

Charles Townsend himself had called her about an hour ago and told her that they wanted her in the office as soon as possible, because Janet had gone missing after they had met at Anna Carrey's house. She had been shocked, she had left immediately after their talk, and she hadn't seen either cars or people on the street.

She came up to the door that she had been told to go to by the woman in the reception downstairs, and she didn't hesitate to knock.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and both Kelly and Sandra looked up. A black woman was standing there, smile on her face.

"Hi, is this the Townsend Agency?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kamili Diallo. I spoke with Janet Wanner earlier today and we decided to meet up here and share information with each other. We realized we probably can help each other."

Before Kelly had a chance to stop her, Sandra was on her feet, throwing herself at Kamili.

"What did you do to Janet!?" She roared as she was about to hit Kamili in the face with a clenched fist.

Everything then happened very fast. Kamili ducked, grabbed Sandra's shoulder and before Sandra knew it, she was on her knees, arms behind her back, Kamili behind her with a firm grip around her arms.

"Mr Townsend called me and said that Janet was missing, but I give you my word that she was fine when I left. Seriously, if I had taken her, would I have come her to talk to you? I want these creeps too."

"Let go of me!" Sandra screamed.

Kelly was watching the two of them, wondering if she should let Kamili hold onto the angry Sandra or if she should pull her gun to Kamili's head.

"If you promise not to hit me I'll let you go."

"I won't hit you."

Kamili immediately let go of Sandra's arms and she rose to her feet, walking away a few steps from the dark woman. Man, she knew what she was doing.

"I want to help you find Janet, she seemed like a nice person, and I'm sick of chasing these guys. I need help, and you do too."

"What makes you think we need help?" Sandra said, not trusting this woman for a minute.

Kelly on the other hand, felt completely different. Her female instincts said that this was a good girl, she was loyal and she was trustworthy. She was not a bad person.

"Well… You're trying to puzzle together what looks like the article that got Brown killed to find out what happened to him?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That article is over 30 pages, it will take you too long to puzzle it all together, and your friend will be dead by then."

"And with your help it will go faster?" Sandra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, 'cause I know what's in it."

* * *

**Oh, another short chapter, I'm sorry x)**


	13. Action!

**Just because you're so quick on the reviews, and since I'll be gone all day today - here's another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12. **

"You know what's in the article?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Brown found out about the diamond theft that took place about a month ago. Three armed robbers took off with diamonds worth 5 million dollar. One of them was caught – Michael Carrey, but with their awesome lawyers he managed to get out and skip bail. And that's how I come into the picture. My job is to find him and get him back. I'm also freelancing for the owners of the jewelry store, they want their diamonds back."

"Who were the other two robbers?"

"Anna was one of them, the third I have no idea to be honest. But the third person took off with the diamonds, so in the same time as Anna is trying to stay away from the law, she is also trying to recover her diamonds, together with Michael. Brown was writing about this, he didn't put Anna's name in the paper, but he did put Michael's, and I guessed she killed him because he was getting closer to finding out that Anna was responsible too."

"How did you get all this information?" Kelly asked impressed.

"It's my job to find out." Kamili smiled, and then added. "I've worked on this case for a month, and I have good contacts in good places."

"I bet." Sandra said, still not trusting this woman fully.

"But I guess you don't know where they could be holding Janet and Jenny?"

"Who's Jenny?"

"She works with the FBI, we usually works together with them. She's also a close friend and she had some information about the case, but got kidnapped before she could tell it to us."

"Oh. Well, I do know where they are being kept. At least I guess so, it's the only place that seem logical."

Kelly and Sandra just stared at her. _Did she know where they were?_

"Anna and Michael's father passed away three months ago, he was their last living relative. He used to run a sawmill a few miles from here, but closed it about two years ago when he got very sick, and that decease is also what killed him. Anna and Michael inherited the sawmill, and it has been closed ever since their father closed it. It's a great place to stash people, because it's really not a place where people go. It's been closed for a long time and it's a dangerous place to play at."

"Do you know where it's located?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

Kamili gave them the address before Kelly and Sandra got into one car and Kamili jumped onto a black motorcycle. She grabbed the rubber band in her hair and pulled it out, making the dreadlocks hit her shoulders. She put on a helmet and then hurried down the street in very high speed, driving between cars, making dangerous turns, but still looked calm. It didn't take long before Kelly and Sandra had lost her. At least they had the address. .

In the car, Kelly grabbed the phone. It didn't take long before the familiar voice came in the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, it's me. We've got a lead on where JanJen are being held."

JanJen had become an inside joke when Kelly once was going to call for them both and accidentally put their names together in the hurry. Ever since they had all used that nickname when they were talking or calling for the two of them.

"Give me the address and we'll be right there to back you up."

Kelly gave her the address and was just about to hang up when she heard her name being said in the phone.

"Kelly, wait."

"What?"

"Do not go in without us. We're bringing a SWAT team. Wait for us."

"Sure." Kelly said before she hung up the phone.

* * *

Kris hurried down to Zeke Mount's office, knowing she had very little time. There was no way Kelly would wait for them, so they needed to get there, fast.

* * *

As Kelly and Sandra got to the old sawmill, Kelly parked far away up the road. She did not want to be seen – Anna and Michael would panic and kill JanJen immediately, or shoot Kelly and Sandra through the window. Kelly and Sandra looked around for the black motorcycle, but didn't see it anywhere.

"I thought she was going to help us out." Kelly whispered confused as she pulled out a Kevlar from the back of her car, handing it to Sandra before pulling one up for herself.

"Evidentially not." Sandra sighed. "I'm not sure about her Kell. She just took off and I don't see her here. She can't be that stupid that she walked inside by herself?"

"No, I doubt it. She knows what we're dealing with."

Both Kelly and Sandra made sure the Kevlar vests sat tight before both of them pulled jackets over them, checked their guns and then slowly walked up towards the sawmill.

"Weren't we supposed to wait for Kris and the SWAT-team?" Sandra whispered.

"And let them kill JanJen while we wait? No way. I'm not losing another angel."

They quietly, but quickly, took a tour around the building, but only found one way in. It was all in wood, with a lot of windows, and as far as Kelly could see it was three storages high.

Kelly was first in through the door. She had her gun in front of her, of course, and she looked around. Completely deserted, the bottom floor looked like it had been cleaned out and used as a garage. Two cars were standing in there, and both Sandra and Kelly recognized them – Anna's and Michael's.

Kelly saw a slim wooden stair lead up to the next floor and she slowly began walking up for it, one step at the time, her gun pointed towards the end of it. If she saw someone who didn't have dark hair, she would shoot. No hesitation. Sandra was a few steps behind them, making sure no one came up behind their backs and surprised them.

As Kelly and Sandra got up on the second floor, they heard voices. They heard a male voice shout at someone, and he was angry. Very, very angry.

"_I don't know!"_

Kelly and Sandra sent each other a look of worry when they heard Janet scream out in desperation. Kelly moved closer to where the sound came from, Sandra covering her back.

"_You do know! You guys have to know!"_

"_I don't! I don't know what you're talking about! You've got the wrong information you moro-ouch!"_

Kelly closed her eyes for a second as she heard Janet cry out in pain. She was being beaten, and they needed to act fast. Kelly now knew which room they were in, and she also noticed it had to doors to it. She pointed to Sandra to cover one of the doors, as she walked over to the other. When she saw Sandra was in place, she went into action.

"Freeze! Nobody moves!" Kelly snapped as she kicked the door open to the room.

Michael was standing with his hand raised towards Janet, her head was hanging down towards her chest. Kelly sent a look at Janet as she saw her and Janet jerked her head up. She had dried blood all over her face, it had been seeping out from a deep graze by her temple. She looked exhausted, and relieved for about a second before she opened her eyes in panic.

And that was all Kelly managed to think before everything turned black.


	14. Backup

**Man! Look how generous I am :D Happy today, although woke up with a real bad cold, but whatever! Its advent today, it's Stockholm international horse show tonight, I have eaten several bags with saffron buns and had a great dream about Johnny Depp! :D Enjoy the chapter, I think you will ^^  
Over and out.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13.**

Sandra was sneaking into the room, trying to come in from behind them. She had heard Kelly enter the room, but she had also heard a loud crash and then it was followed by silence. She had her ear towards the wall, trying to hear what they were saying inside the room, but the walls were too thick. She crouched and slowly moved towards the door.

"You'll hear better if you walk inside."

Sandra froze in the movement when she heard a male voice. She heard someone walk up behind her and she heard the sound of a gun being unsecured. She slowly turned around and looked at Michael Carrey, who held a gun a few inches from her head.

"Drop the gun."

Sandra obeyed, she put the gun down to the floor and shoved it away. Michael then grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet, pushing her towards the door and then shoved her through the room. She slammed hard into the wall on the other side, but quickly sat up, her hand towards her hip that was sore from hitting the wall. She looked over at Janet, and Janet met her eyes and gave her a little nod, meaning that she was okay. Sandra then looked over at Kelly who were on her back, eyes closed, blood pooling underneath her head. Sandra swallowed hard, hoping that Kelly was alright. She looked up at Anna and Michael, the last mentioned still had his gun pointed towards Sandra. Anna was filling a needle with yellow fluid and Sandra felt sick to her stomach.

"Let's just get rid of them and get out of here." Anna said, and Michael nodded.

"My pleasure."

He took a few more steps forward, still with the gun pointed at Sandra. She didn't want to see when he fired, instead she closed her eyes. Just a second later a gunshot shook the building, and Sandra was sure she was dead – until she heard Janet scream.

"Sandra! Help me!"

Sandra opened her eyes and quickly eyed the scene in front of her. Michael was on the floor, with a bullet hole in his head. The window was shattered. And Anna was holding an arm around Janet's head, the needle in the other hand, inserting it into Janet's neck. Sandra didn't waste a second. She sprung to her feet and tackled Anna hard into the wall before they both fell to the floor, tossing and turning for a while, pulling each other's hair. Sandra clawed everywhere she could reach, and Anna let out a scream when Sandra pulled out her earring. Sandra was on her knees on Anna's stomach and as Anna tried to get back from the sudden attack, Sandra grabbed Anna's head and slammed it towards the floor several times until Anna's eyes rolled back into her head and she stopped struggling. Sandra thought for a second if she should keep slamming her head – she would love to kill the person being responsible for Melissa's death. But she quickly decided that she'd rather see her rotten away in jail. Sandra rose to her feet and hurried to Janet's side. She pulled off her sweater before she carefully pulled the needle out. Luckily, Anna hadn't had the time to press in any fluid. Sandra pressed the sweater towards Janet's neck, blood was flowing out from where the thick needle had been in the jugular.

"You okay?" Sandra asked, leaning down to meet Janet's eyes.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Sandra asked worried as she carefully put her free hand towards Janet's forehead.

"Yes, just untie my hand so I can hold the sweater myself, call the cops and an ambulance and help Kelly."

"Kris and her team are on their way." Sandra said as she tried to untie Janet's wrists, which were easier said than done with only one hand.

"Who shot?"

"I don't know." Janet said confused. "It came from the other building I think."

Sandra looked out of the window, noticing there was another building like 500 feet away, built in red bricks.

The door suddenly slammed open and both Janet and Sandra turned towards it, their hearts jumping up into their throats. Kamili Diallo stood in the door with her hands on her hip, a smile in her face and a rifle hanging from her shoulder.

"Damn! That was a good shot! I think it was my best shot ever!" She exclaimed proudly in her thick southern accent.

Sandra and Janet just looked at her in shock, and she gave them a smile as she walked up to them and helped Sandra untie Janet's hands. With her help, it was a lot easier.

"You shot him?"

"Yeah. I figured you might need some help."

"We thought you took off."

"Of course not, but it's unnecessary to all be at one place. Figured I could take them down from there."

"But that's really far away, how did you get that shot?"

"Oh, a year of working as a sniper in Vietnam." Kamili smiled.

Sandra smiled back, then felt herself blush for not trusting in her.

"Thank you."

Janet had now put both her hands towards the towel and now smiled to Sandra and Kamili.

"Check on Kelly. They hit her over the head with the same damn piece of wood that they knocked me down with."

Sandra nodded and knelt next to Kelly, putting her fingers towards her neck.

"Pulse is strong."

"I've called an ambulance and the police, they should come here soon."

"Good. The FBI is on their way too."

Janet answered by a weak smile, and Kamili put her hand on Janet's shoulder, both of them concentrating on Kelly who suddenly began to move around, opening her eyes. Sandra had a hand on Kelly's forehead, and Kelly met her eyes.

"Hey Kell. Don't worry, everyone's safe. How are you doing?"

"Dizzy." Kelly said in a small voice, pulling up her hand towards her head. Sandra grabbed her wrist and put it down.

"Don't touch, let's wait for the paramedics to come, okay?"

Kelly nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Kamili tossed Sandra her scarf and Sandra carefully put it towards the graze in the back of Kelly's head, pulling Kelly up into her lap.

"Where's Jenny?" Kelly whispered and Sandra suddenly looked around. "Sandra, find her."

Sandra nodded and carefully put Kelly down. Kelly put her hand towards the scarf and carefully sat up as Sandra pulled Kamili with her to search the house.

In the same time, the door was opened, and Kris and Tommy came into the room with their guns drawn, followed by several other people including Kris' teammates and SWAT-people. Kris immediately put away her gun when she saw Kelly, and knelt next to her. They looked over the scene and saw that the situation was under control.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they just hit me over the head." Kelly smiled slightly.

"Oh Kelly, you're so stupid. I told you to wait."

"Oh well, you should have learned by now that I don't wait."

"Yeah, why do you think we hurried here?" Kris smiled.

Tommy looked around the room, observing the scene. He looked over at Janet, and she nodded and gave him a small smile. `_Yeah, I'm okay._´

Sandra suddenly burst back into the room.

"Oh, hi Tom, Kris, everyone." She said quickly as she saw the new arrivals. "We've found Jenny, she was in a closet. She's unconscious though, and it looks like she's been beaten… a lot."

"Don't move her, we'll send the paramedics in there when they arrive." Tommy said anxiously.

"That would be now." A voice came from behind, and they all turned around to see two men come inside the room, dragging a stretcher after them, pushing their way through all the people. "There are two other ambulances following us."

"Good." Sandra smiled. "Come on, this way."

The paramedics looked over at Kelly and Janet, and also Anna who was on her back, out cold, before they followed Sandra to where Jenny was.

Kelly closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathing hard as she experienced some nausea. She felt Kris move over to her other side and carefully, but determined, move Kelly's hand away from the scarf to look underneath it. Kelly opened her eyes and looked up at Kris.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah… It's not deep, it's just a graze." Kris sighed relieved as she held the scarf for Kelly, in the same time as more paramedics came through the door. Kris moved away and they started working on both Kelly and Janet as the first two came back with Jenny on a stretcher.

"How is she?" Kris asked worried as she looked over at Jenny.

"Dehydrated, got a lot of bruises and abrasions. Her vitals are weak, so we're taking her down immediately." One of the guys said as they hurried past them.

Kris nodded before returning her eyes to Kelly who was being placed on a gurney. Kris then followed her downstairs and got into the ambulance together with her. Janet was loaded into the same ambulance, and Sandra jumped in next to Kris.

"I'll take your car home Kell." Tommy offered before he closed the ambulance doors.


	15. What now?

**Chapter 14. **

Kelly, Janet and Sandra were sitting in Jenny's room at the hospital. She hadn't woken yet, but the doctors were sure she would make a full recovery, her body was just exhausted. Kelly and Janet had been checked over by doctors, and also been released quickly with the promise to take it easy for a few days.

The door was opened and Kris walked in, giving the girls a short smile before walking into the room, sitting down next to Kelly, handing her a cup of coffee. Kris had been outside the room for a while, talking to her coworkers.

"How is she?"

"No change." Kelly said before sipping the coffee Kris had brought.

"The doctor said it would take a while."

"Yeah… But she should be okay."

"She will be. She just needs to let her body heal a little." Kris smiled, patting Kelly's leg.

"Yeah."

"Have you discussed what you will do here next?"

"You mean with Kamili?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we're gonna help her out. Told her we need a few days of rest first, all of us I think. It's been a rough week." Kelly said quietly, looking around at the other angels. They had grabbed each other's hands and were looking down into their laps.

"But you're gonna help her out?"

"She helped us, I mean, she saved all our lives. Least thing we can do is to help her get the diamonds and the third partner."

"I think we should be in on it too Kell. It could get dangerous." Kris said worried.

"We will call you if we need help, I promise." Kelly smiled.

"So where is Kamili now?"

"She was going home, I'll call her tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Kris smiled.

* * *

They all sat in silence for a while, and when Kris looked up at Kelly she noticed her worried eyes, locked on Jenny.

"You've really grown fond of her, haven't you?"

"Yeah, she's a wonderful human being." Kelly smiled.

"I agree, you get attached to her very easily." Kris smiled, and Janet and Sandra agreed.

"Yeah, and I work cheap."

All four looked towards the bed when they heard Jenny whisper. Kelly leaned forward and took Jenny's hand. Sandra walked out to get her doctor.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm hungry." Jenny whispered, closing her eyes. "And tired."

"The doctor said you're underfed. Did they give you anything to eat?"

Jenny shook her head slightly as she opened her eyes.

"Just water."

Kelly looked down into her lap, taking a deep breath before she met Jenny's eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you into trouble and for not finding you sooner."

"Are you blaming yourself now again? How many times have we told you not to do that? All bad things that happen aren't your fault, you have to stop going everything over and over Kelly."

Kelly nodded slowly, looking down into the bed. Kris put her hand on Kelly's back.

"She's right you know. You can't protect everyone, and you don't have to protect everyone."

Kelly looked up at Kris and then towards Jenny, who smiled for a second before she closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

A doctor and a nurse entered the room, and they looked Jenny over.

"I'm gonna have you stay here for a day or so, your vitals are still very weak. We're giving you nutrition through the IV, okay? Try to drink as much as possible, and the nurses here are going to stuff you with food." The doctor smiled.

Jenny giggled slightly, then gasped a little in pain, putting her hand towards her ribcage.

The doctor nodded.

"Yeah, you got some broken ribs, but don't worry, they should heal okay. You just take it easy okay?"

Jenny nodded slightly, and the doctor turned towards the gang.

"Another half an hour, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks doctor."

The doctor and the nurse walked out of the room, and the girls moved up to the bed again.

"What happened?" Jenny asked, looking around in the room.

"What do you know?" Kelly asked.

"Well… I called Mel and told her that Anna Carrey have access to the snake venom. Then I went home for lunch and I stepped out of my car and someone hit me over the head. Woke up in a chair in that apartment and they kept asking me questions about some diamonds, and beat me when I didn't answer. But I don't know anything about any diamonds, really."

"Anna, Michael and a third part stole a lot of diamonds about a month ago. The third partner took off with the diamonds when Michael got caught, but he skipped bail. They then tried to find the diamonds so they could skip the country."  
Jenny nodded slowly, closing her eyes for a while.

"Did Melissa get kidnapped too?" Jenny asked.

Everyone sat quiet, Sandra began battling her tears almost immediately, Janet put her hand on her shoulder. Jenny watched them and then leaned her head back.

"Oh no…"

"Yeah, they killed her." Kelly whispered. "We didn't get there in time."

Jenny stared at Kelly for a few seconds, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Anyway, we realized you were kidnapped after we'd been to your place, then we understood that Anna had something to do with it all so we went to her place. There Janet ran into a woman named Kamili Diallo…"

"Diallo? You're kidding? Is she such a bad ass that they say she is?"

"Yeah, kinda." Kelly giggled. "Anyway, Janet got knocked down at Anna's place after Diallo left, and Sandra and I realized something was wrong and we went there too, before heading back to the office. Diallo showed up at the office, told us about the diamond theft, and about the old sawmill. We went there, I moved in and got knocked down, and Sandra got a gun to her head. Diallo shot Michael from the other building; she's evidentially worked as a sniper."

"What about Anna?"

"Sandra knocked her unconscious, she's here at the hospital with heavy police surveillance."

"And now what?"

"We're going to help Diallo find the diamonds and the third partner."

"Okay, what can I do?"

"You're not doing anything, you're going to rest and get well, okay?" Kelly said sharply.

Jenny sighed and sunk deep into the pillow. Kris smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"You take it easy okay, just get well. You have police protection outside, just in case. As we said, Anna's in the hospital."

Jenny nodded slowly, beginning to feel tired.

"Get some sleep." Kelly smiled, realizing Jenny was fading.

Jenny gave them all a small smile before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Oh. This story is not coming to an end just yet ;)**


	16. Spread your wings angel, fly!

**Hey guys! Just wanna say thank you for all your reviews, they really brighten up these dark, cold days. I have a lot to do now when Christmas is coming, but I always have time for some writing ^_^ Had this chapter written since a long time ago, but just as I was about to upload it I got an idea and rewrote everything, lol. Hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15.**

Kelly sighed down into the couch. She was exhausted. Ella and Sarah was sitting in front of the TV, watching the kid show. Kelly leaned over to the phone and called the number she'd been given earlier that day.

"Kam."

"Hey, it's Kelly Garrett."

"Hi Garrett. How's you friend?"

"She's okay, thanks."

"Have you discussed what you want to do?"

"Yeah, we'll help you out. But we need a few days rehabilitation I think."

"Of course. Well, weekend's coming up, why don't we meet up at Monday? Your office or my place?"

"We can meet at the office if you don't mind. At nine?"

"Perfect. See you then."

Kelly smiled and hung up the phone before she slumbered down into the couch. It had been a hectic day and she knew what to expect of tomorrow.

* * *

Ella ran to the door when she heard the doorbell the following morning, and she happily gave Charlie a hug as he walked through the door. Kelly and Sarah looked out into the hall and Sarah ran up to him too.

"Hey girl!" Charlie smiled as he hugged Sarah too.

"Hey Charlie. Thanks for coming." Kelly smiled. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"No problem." Charlie smiled, looking over his angel. `_She looks exhausted._´

Kelly quickly put on her shoes and a jacket, before kissing her girls.

"I'll call you on the way back. Thanks again." She said to Charlie before leaving the house.

She walked out on the driveway and just a minute later, Janet's silver Porsche 924 Carrera GT pulled up. Kelly got inside, where Sandra also was seated, completely lost in her own thoughts, just staring out of the window. Kelly gave Janet a look meaning `_is she okay?_´, but Janet shook her head no.

They all drove in silence to Melissa's parents home, and there they got out, met up with Clara and John and then got into their car.

* * *

In the car, with Janet behind the wheel, Kelly felt herself fade off to sleep. They had a 5 hours drive in front of them, and Kelly knew they would all be driving in silence. No one wanted to talk, everyone had their mind far, _far _away. Even Kelly. She still couldn't get how this could have happened, they were always so careful. Kelly always told them to play it safe and trust no one, and Kelly couldn't understand why Melissa had walked inside with Anna. Jenny had told them that she had told Melissa that Anna had access to the venom, Melissa had known and still she had walked inside with her. And that choice had been her last. Kelly closed her eyes, she didn't want to think of that, but in this car it was pretty much impossible. She watched the scenery pass quickly as she leaned towards the window, and it didn't take long before she closed her eyes to keep herself from getting didn't take long before she fell asleep.

* * *

Kelly woke up by someone touching her shoulder. She opened her eyes and yawned, and watched Clara give her a small smile, saying they had reached their location. Kelly felt a weight towards her shoulder, and as she looked at it, she noticed Sandra sleeping towards it. Kelly gently touched her and Sandra jerked her head up.

They all made their way out of the car, and then they began walking.

Clara and John were leading the group up along a trail through the woods. Kelly, Sandra and Janet was walking behind them, all five of them walking in complete silence. Tears were slowly streaming down everyone's face, not wanting to do this, but they knew they needed to. Janet and Sandra were holding hands, Kelly walking behind them, lost in her own thoughts.

Kelly, Sandra or Janet hadn't been here before, but Clara and John knew exactly were to put their feet so they didn't fall on the rocky path.

Just after about 20 minutes walk, they came up to the cliff they wanted to find. They were on high elevation and looked out over a huge valley, a big lake spread out in the middle of it. All around them was green trees as far as their eyes could take them, and the clear blue lake was completely still. It was a breathtaking view, and Kelly, Sandra and Janet immediately understood why Melissa loved this place as much as she did.

Everyone stood at the cliff for a long time, just breathing, before John pulled up Melissa's ashes from his backpack, and handed it to Clara. Without a word, and wanting to get it over with, she opened it up and poured out the ashes. The wind immediately caught it and sent it flying over the valley.

"Spread your wings angel. Fly." John signed as they watched the ashes twirl in the air, disappearing out of their sight.

That was it for Janet. She had been holding strong ever since Melissa died, she had shed a few tears, but the big rock that was inside her throat had been growing and growing, and now, without any kind of warning, she sunk to her knees and just let out a scream of pain. Sandra tossed herself down on her knees, she had been waiting for this to happen. Janet had helped her through it, she hadn't had time to grieve herself. Sandra held Janet hard as she cried hysterically, pretty much lying down into Sandra's lap.

Clara and John hadn't heard Janet fall to her knees, but Clara saw it in the corner of her eye. She knelt next to Sandra and Janet, pulling Janet up and pulling her into a hug. She felt herself battle with her tears, and she loved these two girls like if they were her own. She maybe couldn't hug her own daughter, but at least she could comfort her best friend. And she knew Janet needed some motherly shoulder to cry too, and since her own mother was together with Melissa, Clara let Janet borrow her shoulder. Sandra held her hands on Janet's back and Clara's shoulder as she watched the two of them hugged, and she realized how strong Janet had stayed for her sake, to make sure she was okay. Sandra suddenly felt so guilty. She had been so egoistic, she had only cared about her loss, she hadn't even thought of how Janet had been feeling, how Janet had been holding herself up to her. She put her hand towards her mouth and closed her eyes when her tears began rolling down too.

* * *

No one moved for over an hour. Janet had calmed down after a while, she was still crying, but she had stopped screaming. She was still lying in Sandra's lap, Kelly was sitting next to them with her hand on Janet's hip. Clara and John was sitting down on the rocky surface of the cliff, just breathing in the nature, comforting each other as everyone was crying.

Melissa was gone, and they were not getting her back, but everyone knew that somewhere deep inside she was always with them. That sounded like such a cliché, but they knew it was true – she would forever live within their hearts.

* * *

That evening, Janet was lying on her side on the couch in Sandra's house. Janet was still staying there. She had been since that awful day that kept repeating itself every time anyone of them closed their eyes. Some bad show was playing on the TV that Janet was staring at, but she didn't recall what was being showed, she didn't pay any attention.

Sandra walked into the livingroom and watched her friend. She had broken down completely today at the cliff, and her tears were still falling. The two West Highland White Terriers had followed Sandra into the room, and now they walked up to the couch were Janet was. One of them jumped up into the couch and crawled up on top of Janet, lying down on her hip. The other one sat down and put its head to its side in front of Janet. She didn't even see them.

Sandra moved over to the couch, moved the dog that was lying on top of Janet, and lay down on top of her. She lay down on her stomach across Janet, her arm across Janet's shoulder, resting her head on top of her arm. With her free hand she carefully brushed Janet's hair away from her face.

"Honey… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Janet didn't move, but her eyes did. She met Sandra's eyes and a confused look spread across her face.

"Sorry for what?"

"Not caring about you. Letting you take care of me, but not giving you anything in return. Not asking about you, not even turning to you. Not being there, making you stay strong when I wasn't."

Janet didn't say anything for several moments before she gave Sandra a small smile.

"Don't apologize. I could have broken down a lot earlier if I didn't care about you. But we would never be able to get Anna and Michael if I broke down too. And don't tell me that you don't care about me, because I know you do. But you were upset and you had every right to be. I mean… You were there. I don't even want to think about what that was like for you, I felt so sorry for you."

Sandra put down her forehead towards Janet's shoulder.

"It was so hard, but I'm so happy I didn't lose you too."

"We still have each other." Janet smiled.

"Always."


	17. Finding the right car

**Chapter 16.**

Monday morning, the angels were all at the office when Kamili Diallo walked in, dressed completely in black leather, motorcycle boots and gloves, and a helmet in her hand.

"Coffee?" Kelly smiled at her and she nodded.

"Yes please."

They all sat down in the couches, Kelly handed Kamili her coffee.

"So, what do you know?" Kelly smiled.

"Creative's Jewelry was robbed a month ago, on a Sunday morning. Someone turned off the alarm system and they stole the diamonds, worth 5 million dollars."

"How do you know that there were three people, and that the third person hasn't skipped the country?" Janet asked suspiciously.

"I've watched the tapes from the surveillance cameras and I see three people. They are wearing hoods, but I can definitely say that the third person was a man, quite skinny though. And about the skipping country part – trust me. I would have heard of it."

Kelly, Janet and Sandra looked around at each other with skeptic eyes before turning to Kamili who was grinning widely.

"I have my contacts. I would have heard of it. Anyway, I do know what type of car they were driving so friends of mine are looking thought the DMV and are trying to find the one that was used there, but I don't have the license plate so it takes some time to look through all of them. My friends are also listening to hear if anyone is buying or selling diamonds, and if they hear anything about it, they will contact me immediately."

"How are they doing that?"

"Oh, they are working at the phone companies, listening in on calls and so."

"Isn't that illegal?" Sandra asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kamili smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, until I've heard anything from the guys at the DMV, I guess there's not much to do." Kamili said, sighing.

"Have you checked out the place that was robbed by yourself?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, of course. Three times. They were wearing gloves and knew the combination… Hey! They knew the combination! Why haven't I thought of that? How did they know it? I'm gonna go down there and get a list over the employees working there and send it to my friends at the DMV and see if we can get a match."

"Good idea." Kelly smiled. "Do you want company?"

"No, I'm sure you have other things to do." Kamili smiled as she rose to her feet. "I'll call you and tell you if I find anything."

"Okay." Kelly smiled, and Kamili left the office.

"She certainly works her own way." Janet giggled, and Sandra and Kelly smiled at her.

"Yeah, definitely, she's really a very special person. But I like her, she's really cool." Kelly smiled.

"Definitely." Janet and Sandra agreed.

"She seems kinda lonely though." Sandra added.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"I'm wondering if she has any type of family or friends or anything. She seems like a woman who lives her life alone. Kinda sad."

"I agree. But come on, all three of us are alone. Well, except Kelly who has the girls. And Kris." Janet giggled, making Kelly giggle slightly too.

"Yeah, but I have family even if they're in Norway, and you have me, and Melissa's parents."

"Well. I have a feeling that Kamili is making herself three new friends." Kelly smiled "Well, while we wait for her, why don't we catch up on our paperwork?"

Both Sandra and Janet let out a long moan in despair while Kelly walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a huge stack of files.

"Oh no…"

"Come on girls, you know it has to be done." Kelly said with a chuckle, then stopping herself in the middle of the sentence. "Oh gosh. I'm sounding more and more like Bosley every day."

* * *

Kamili drove her motorcycle down to the store where the diamonds had been stolen – Creative's Jewelry. She walked inside and found her way to the boss' office. She had been here several times and the woman in the reception recognized her. Now she knocked at the boss' door, and he let her in immediately.

"Kam! What can I do for you?"

"I wanna see the list over your employers. I have an idea."

"Okay." The boss said, he had learned by now not to ask so many questions, just let her do her job and it would all work out.

He looked up the lists for her and made copies of them before handing them to Kamili.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch." Kamili smiled and left the building.

She walked away to a wooden couch along the sidewalk, and sat down. She looked the lists through first, eyed them to see if there was any name she recognized. But it wasn't. She sighed and walked over to a phone booth, picking up the phone and putting in a coin, calling to a friend of hers, the man working with the DMV.

"Yep."

"Hi Manny. It's Kam, what's up?"

"I'm working as hard as I can but there are a lot of cars out there."

"You know you're a prince honey. I have a list of 25 names for you, what if you check the names from the list to the names you got on the cars?"

"Good idea, ramble them."

Kamili began to tell the names of the employers and just as she was finished, she looked up and saw the same type of car that had been seen at the time of the burglary drive in to the store.

"That's a lot Manny, I'll get back to you."

Kamili hung up the phone as she watched how a skinny man with brown curly hair stepped out of the car and walked inside. She grabbed the phone again and called the office.

"Townsend agency."

"Garrett, Diallo here. I'm outside Creative's Jewelry and the type of car I've been looking for just turned up here, I think it could be our man. Maybe we should confront him when he gets out?"

"Good idea. We'll be right there."

Kamili hang up the phone and walked out of the phone booth, wanting to take a closer look at this car. She looked around and then walked up to the green car. She had seen a distinct marking, missing color and scrapes, on one of the sides of it. She didn't even need to get close to the car before she knew it was the right car. She smiled to herself and walked back to the phone booth and called Manny again, giving him the license number and he was going to check it up. Kamili walked out of the phone booth and kept pacing in waiting for the others.

* * *

She was so up in her thoughts of the fact that she might have caught her thief, she didn't notice the man walking out of the building towards his car again. He had seen her around, he knew what she was doing and he had heard that Anna and Michael had been caught by her… And the angels. Not the angels again! He thought he had left the back in LA. Evidentially they were here too. He knew Charles Townsend had opened up an agency here, and he knew that Kelly Garrett was in charge of it. The other angels were new to him, but probably just as dangerous as the other two had been. Now he sat behind the wheels, and decided to get rid of this girl before she had a chance to talk to them. He had seen her in the phone, but he didn't think she knew who he was… yet. He grinned as he buckled up and hit the gas pedal, driving towards Kamili in full speed.

* * *

She heard the sound of a car accelerating and she turned around in horror in the same time as he hit her with the car in her left side. The force threw her up over the car and she rolled several times over it before landing on her side on the pavement. She took several deep breaths before putting a hand towards her ribs. That had hurt like crazy. She stayed still for a few seconds, watching the car drive away. She put her hands towards the pavement and tried to get up, but pain just shot through her and she let out a scream in pain before falling back to the ground, breathing heavily, feeling tears of pain burn in her eyes.

"That son of a bitch…" She whispered, in the same time as she watched Kelly's car drive up in to the parking lot.


	18. The family

**Chapter 17. **

Kelly, Janet and Sandra hadn't seen the guy hit Kamili with the car, but they saw her on the ground when they drove in. They parked to the side of the parking lot and the trio hurried out of the car. Kelly knelt next to Kamili who was still on her side on the ground.

"Kamili? Can you hear me? What happened?"

Kelly could see that this strong woman was in a lot of pain, she was biting her lower lip, and held her eyes closed. Her hands were clenched hard, making the knuckles white.

"He… hit me… with his… car… hurts…" Kamili whispered, and Janet hurried back to Kelly's car to call an ambulance.

Kelly carefully put her hand on Kamili's shoulder, not knowing how hurt she was. "Just hang on girl, it's gonna be alright. We're here, the ambulance is on its way, okay? You hear me?"

"Yeah." Kamili squeezed out, taking a deep breath before wincing badly in pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My… hip mostly…"

"Was it hit by the car?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Don't worry, just hang on, okay?"

* * *

It didn't take long before an ambulance showed up and Kelly moved away to let the paramedics get to work.

"Hello there. Just stay still. What's your name?" One of the medics said as he knelt next to Kamili, immediately putting on a neck collar.

"Kamili…"

Kelly walked over to Sandra and Janet who was talking to the cops with their hand in their back pockets.

"Do you know if we can call anyone for her?" A female cop asked.

"I don't think so, we haven't heard her mention any family or friends and she seems to be the kind of person who lives alone."

"We'll check it up. Does she have a car here?"

"That motorcycle over there is hers."

"Okay. You can bring take it with you if you want. It looks like the medics are ready to take her down now."

"Thanks officer." Janet smiled before turning to Kelly. "You're going with her?"

Kelly nodded and followed the paramedics as they rolled Kamili into the ambulance. Janet smiled to Sandra, who rolled her eyes.

"Be careful God dammit."

"Always." Janet smiled as she jumped towards Kamili's motorcycle and put her helmet on her head, and started the machine with joy all over her face. Sandra rolled her eyes again and got into Kelly's car.

Kamili let out a long moan as the gurney connected with the ambulance floor, and Kelly got in next to her and took her hand.

"How is she doing?" She asked one of the medics.

"Her hip, pelvis, knee and ribs seem to be hurt, I can't say about tendons and ligaments or if there are any fractures yet. They will do x-rays at the hospital."

"Okay." Kelly smiled, before looking over Kamili, who seemed to be fading off. The paramedic noticed it too, and he leaned closer.

"Kamili? I know you're in pain but you need to stay with us, okay?"

Kamili opened her eyes halfway and looked up into the roof, tears falling down the sides of her face. She was breathing hard into the oxygen mask, and she closed her eyes again.

* * *

It didn't take long before they arrived at the hospital. Kelly jumped out of the ambulance and moved away to let the doctors take care of Kamili. Kelly couldn't help but to look at one of the doctors, a woman in her age, with dark skin, facial features that looked very much like Kamili's. Kelly's thoughts were proven right when the doctor pulled out the stretcher carrying Kamili, gasped and her eyes grow twice their size. She put her hand on top of Kamili's forehead, took her hand with her other hand.

"Kam? Can you hear me?"

"Ta…ra?" Kamili whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah honey, it's me. We're gonna take care of you, don't worry." Tara gently told Kamili as she brushed her hair, before turning to her coworkers. "Okay, trauma two, I want full x-rays!"

Kelly walked in and sat down in the waiting room, and about 15 minutes later Janet and Sandra arrived. They sat down with Kelly in the couches and Janet gave her a confused look.

"What is it?"

Kelly looked up and then gave them a little smile.

"I do think Kamili has family."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a female doctor here that pulled her out of the ambulance, and they look so alike, and they definitely know each other… very well. I bet my life that they are sisters."

"Oh, how nice." Sandra smiled.

"Did you ask how she was?"

"Hurt ribs, pelvis, hip and knee probably, they are doing x-rays. I'm gonna call Charlie, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, you're the angels, right?"

Kelly, Janet and Sandra looked up when they heard a female voice, and Kelly rose when she saw the female doctor she figured was Kamili's sister standing in front of them.

"Yeah, hi."

"Kam has told me about you. I'm her sister, Tara, or, well, Dr Taraji Sow."

"How is she?"

"Her hipbone, pelvis, kneecap and three ribs are fractured, but she'll be okay. There's some bad muscle damage too, but amazingly ligaments and tendons seem to be in order. I wanna keep her for a while for observation, she's in a great deal of pain, but she's been asking to see you, so if you come with me?"

Kelly, Janet and Sandra followed Tara along a hallway and entered a room. Kamili was halfway sitting up, her entire left side stuffed up on soft pillows. The TV was on and she was eating some chocolate pudding. She looked up tiredly at them when they stepped inside, and smiled at her sister.

"I see you met each other."

"Yeah, they were easy to find after your description." Tara smiled, putting her hand on Kam's shoulder.

"Did you get in touch with Morgan?"

"Yeah, he's on his way. Now you eat your pudding and relax, I'll get back later to check on you. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Of course. Thanks."

Tara squeezed Kamili's shoulder a little before she left the room. Kelly, Janet and Sandra stood next to her.

"How are you doing?" Kelly asked concerned.

"In pain, but I'm okay."

"Want us to ask your sister for some painkilling?" Kelly asked.

"No, I wanna be able to think."

"Do you have any idea of who it was?" Janet asked gently, wanting to catch the person who did this.

"No, but I gave the license plate to my friend Manny at the DMV before I was hit, he was gonna check it up." Kamili put her pudding onto her stomach and tried to stretch for the pen and paper that was on the nightstand, but when she began wincing Kelly grabbed them for her. "Thanks. Here's the number to Manny. Give him a call and see if he got anything."

"Will do." Kelly smiled, and Kamili went back to her pudding.

"What about my pearl?"

"The motorcycle? It's down here on the parking lot." Janet smiled, showing up the keys to it. "What a beautiful machine."

"Did you drive it?" Kamili asked with huge eyes.

"Don't worry, I drove my first motorcycle when I was 14." Janet smiled.

Kamili relaxed a little, giving them a smile.

"Okay then. What will you do now?"

"Are you wondering if we're gonna keep helping you?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Of course we are. We will find who did this to you, okay? Get the diamonds back and get the guy in jail." Kelly smiled.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

"You saved our lives, that meant a lot us." Sandra smiled.

Kamili was just about to answer when the door was opened by a black man in his late twenties, looking like a complete mess, holding a young girl on his hip. He stared at Kamili for a second before hurrying to her side, putting down the girl on the floor and then leaned down to kiss Kamili on her forehead.

"Are you okay? Tara called me, are you okay?"

"Yeah, really, don't worry. Just some fractured parts but it will heal."

"Ooommy!"

Kamili turned her head and the man lifted up the little girl into the bed. A wide grin was placed in the girl's face as she looked at her mum. The girl bent down and gave Kamili a kiss before stretching her back, giggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Morgan, these are the angels I've told you about. Kelly Garrett, Janet Wanner and Sandra Olsen. Did I get that right?"

Everyone let out a giggle as they nodded.

"Good. Guys, this is my husband Morgan Diallo and our daughter Yasmin."

"Husband and daughter?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You thought I lived alone, right?" Kamili smiled.

"Yeah, kinda." Kelly smiled, and Janet and Sandra agreed. "It's a beautiful girl you have."

"Thanks. You have girls too, right?"

"Yeah, two of them." Kelly smiled.

"How old are they?" Morgan asked, holding Kamili's hand.

"One of them, Ella, is nine, and Sarah turns three within a few days. How old is she?" Kelly smiled, nodding towards Yasmin, who turned herself to Kelly and smiled happily.

"I am four!" She exclaimed with a huge smile and Kelly smiled back at her.

"You're a big girl." Kelly smiled at her, and the girls nodded widely, but in difference from the Garrett girls, the neat braids kept the hair in place.

"Yes I am." She announced proudly.

Kelly smiled and then looked at Kamili who was finishing her pudding. Yasmin turned around and noticed her mother eating the pudding. She climbed up to her and opened her mouth as big as she could. Kamili giggled and put the spoon with chocolate pudding in her mouth.

Kelly began giggling and Kamili looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, I just remember when I was in the hospital once, my daughter also ate the pudding for me."

* * *

_Kris smiled, handing Kelly the pudding as she noticed Kelly glancing towards it.  
_

_"Thank you." Kelly smiled, happily continuing to eat, feeding Ella a spoon too as an open mouth suddenly reached the small plastic bowl. Ella smiled as she got her entire mouth filled, and Kris couldn't help but laugh. Those two were perfect together.  
_

_"By the way, did you speak to Charlie about work?" Kris asked._

"_Not really, well, I told him I wanted out and he fully understood that. But I was so tired so he let he rest and said that he'd return later to discuss something work related with me. I don't know what that was."_

"_I hope he returns when I'm here so I have a chance to meet him too." Kris smiled._

"_I hope so too. You too deserve to meet him, all of us should. He truly is a chicken, but maybe this forced him to open his eyes. He's realizing he's loosing all of us. You're leaving, I'm out and Bosley wants to retire. He said Julie's bored and wants to do something else too, I haven't really spoken to her."_

"_I haven't either really talked to her. Julie has been kind enough to take care of the paperwork on this case, I think she noticed that neither Bosley nor I are capable of it."_

"_I heard Bosley beat Danworth?" Kelly more asked than stated._

"_Yeah, he kicked the door of the car so it slammed into him or something like that. We saw him here at the hospital, along with the police of course, and Bosley got really upset. But we were all so worried."_

_Kelly just nodded along; she really didn't know what to say. She don't even want to think about what she would have done it he'd shot Bosley instead. She would probably have broken his neck with her bare hands. Angry Kelly is not someone to play with._

"_Anyway, I haven't really spoken to Bosley either. I think he might be a little mad about me leaving the agency, even though I know he wants the best for me."_

"_He'll miss you. We'll all miss you."_

"_But you're coming with me?"_

"_Yeah, that's what we've said, but I still don't have a job or house in DC, and I don't know when I'm ready to go to work. You're leaving within just two weeks, and I might not be ready to find a job that soon."_

"_Kelly, I've talked to my future boss, and he knows that I'm not moving until I've made sure that's you're completely healed and recovered."_

_Kelly smiled gratefully. "Oh, Kris, you don't have to do that."_

"_Yes, I do. Both for yours and Ella's sake." Kris smiled, looking from Kelly to Ella, who was still leaning towards Kelly, but she had stolen the pudding and spoon, and had almost finished it, not noticing the two grownups talking._

"_I love you Kris. I really do. You're the best friend I could possibly get, and I'm so happy I have you."_

"_I love you too Kelly, and I'm happy too."_

_Kris and Kelly shared a hug, before being interrupted by Ella handing Kris the empty pudding-bowl._

"_Hey, wasn't that mine?" Kelly smiled._

_Ella looked up at Kelly, just giving her a wide grin, giggling._

_

* * *

_

"That's sweet." Kamili smiled, before yawning. "When was that?"

"Would be about… A year and two months ago… Two months before I moved here."

Kamili smiled, and then yawned again. Morgan put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You tired?"

"The painkilling is making me really drowsy."

"Then we should let you sleep. We'll keep in touch with you." Kelly smiled at Kamili before turning to Morgan. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Kelly, Janet and Sandra walked out of the room to give the family some alone time.

* * *

**There we go, a little longer chapter, and some insight in who Kamili Diallo is ^^  
And now I think it's time for some action .. right? ^^**


	19. Old friends or old enemies?

**Chapter 18. **

"I would never have guessed that Kam was a mother." Janet smiled surprised as they walked out of the hospital, heading towards Kelly's car that Sandra had driven there.

"Same here, that really surprised me." Sandra smiled, and Kelly agreed too.

"Yeah, and we who thought she didn't have a family, talk about being bad detectives." Kelly giggled. "Anyway, let's call this Manny and see if he got anything."

The three girls got into the car and Kelly grabbed the phone and pulled up the piece of paper with the phone number that Kamili had given them. It didn't take long before a man's voice answered.

"Yep?"

"Manny?"

"Yep."

"Hi, this is Kelly Garrett, I'm working with Kamili Diallo right now and I got this number from her."

"Glad you called, I've got some information about that car she was looking for."

"What do you got?"

"It's registered on a man named Mark Ulrich, he's from Germany. He lives in a house up at Columbia Heights."

Kelly got the address and then drove away.

"Mark Ulrich. Do you think that's our man?" Janet wondered.

"No idea, could be. Big chance since he owns the car." Kelly said, looking over at Janet, in the same time as she drove out of the parking lot. "Do you know how to get to Columbia Heights?" Kelly asked, still not knowing the entire town.

"Yeah, just take left out on 14th and we'll get there." Janet smiled.

* * *

It took about 15 minutes before they were lost. Sandra had her elbows resting on the two front seat, butting heads with Janet.

"She was supposed to take a left up on 11th, not right."

"No, it was right and then she was supposed to go left."

"No, the other way around Janet!"

"No, I'm right, it's right, I mean, she was supposed to go right. I've driven up her plenty of times."

"So have I! See, now we're at down at Harvard. We were supposed to end up on Irving!"

"If we follow Irving we wouldn't have ended up on the right street!"

"Yes, we would!"

Kelly couldn't help but to giggle over the girls' argument, and she remembered how many times she, Sabrina and Jill had driven lost in the big town of Los Angeles. They had done it many times, and mostly because she and Jill didn't listen to Sabrina. After getting lost several times, they decided to just listen to her. Amazingly she knew every street in the city.

Kelly parked the car along the sidewalk and walked away from the car, reappearing a few minutes later with a map over the city. Janet and Sandra were still arguing loudly over which way to take. Ignoring them, Kelly read the map for a few minutes before heading out into the traffic again, making a few turns and parked a block away from the house owned by Mark Ulrich.

"If we go down left, we'll end up on Girard, right?" Sandra said annoyed to Janet, who was just about to tell her no, when Kelly chipped in.

"We're here."

Both Sandra and Janet looked stunned at her before looking out of the window. Yes, indeed they were.

"How did you get us here?"

Kelly smiled and held up the map.

"When did you buy that?" Both Sandra and Janet asked in union. Kelly laughed as she walked out of the car.

"Such good detectives I work with." She grinned devilishly. "Okay. Let's go inside."

Kelly, Janet and Sandra walked over towards the house. There was no car in the driveway and the lights were all out, to they decided to get in through the front door. Kelly pulled up some equipment and picked the lock within a matter of seconds. As she picked it she got to wondering about how many times she had done that. Many times.

Kelly pushed up the door slowly and without a sound, and all three of them walked in with their guns raised. It was a big house, and Kelly motioned for Sandra and Janet to go upstairs while she checked out the lower floor. As Kelly walked around in the house, she got a bad feeling in her stomach_. `Maybe I should have called Kris?´_ Things could get dangerous, yes. She had no idea what they would find in this house, if there was a robber in the house. The man had only been charged for robbery, but that didn't mean he wasn't armed and dangerous. Kris would kill her if anything happened and Kelly hadn't called in for backup. At least she had the angels with her. And she didn't want Kris here either, because if things got dangerous, she didn't want to see Kris get hurt.

Kelly spun around when she heard gunfire from upstairs. She ran back to where she came from, and as she got out into the livingroom she watched a man hit the door. He ran outside, quickly followed by Kelly and the other angels that came bursting down from the stair, and he ran across the street to a black car that was parked across the street. Kelly covered Janet and Sandra as they ran down to Kelly's car. Kelly kept firing towards the man as he drove off, the angels following him in high speed. Kelly knew there was nothing she could do, so she closed her eyes for a second, hoping that the angels would catch him, and not get hurt. She sighed and decided to get back into the house and see if she could find any type of clues or anything like that.

* * *

In the same time, Janet had the gas pedal down in the floor of the car as they followed him. Luckily the streets were quite empty at this time of the day, and they pretty much had the road to themselves. The man did a tight left turn, and Janet didn't have a problem following him. Sandra was jumping up and down in the passenger seat, wanting to help Janet out, but knowing very well that she couldn't. She did know that Janet was a much better driver than herself, so she wasn't worried that Janet wouldn't be able to handle it. The man in the other car drove fast down along Michigan Avenue, passing McMillan Reservoir.

"Take him out on the field Janet!" Sandra roared in the passenger seat, and Janet noticed two big fields coming into view on the right side.

Janet smiled to herself as she pushed the car to its limit, and then pulled up next to the black car, in the wrong lane, and with good skills, she managed to push him off the road. The black car slid, and then twisted, out on the green field, flipping over and landing on its roof. Janet immediately pulled over and the two of them ran up to the car. They looked inside and saw the man who was behind the wheels lying towards the roof of the car, knocked unconscious.

"I'll call the police and an ambulance." Sandra smiled. "Good driving!"

"Thanks. We should get back to Kelly." Janet said anxiously, not wanting to leave Kelly alone in the house.

"Well, let's make sure he's tied up and then we'll get back to the house. We'll call and tell the police where to pick him up." Sandra said, and Janet agreed. That was a better suggestion.

* * *

In the same time, Kelly had walked back into the house, and looked around in the livingroom for any proof of the theft. She figured she would like to find the diamonds. She looked around in the livingroom, there was white couches enough for at least 10 people to sit, and a beautiful mahogany table in the middle of it. Kelly eyed through the papers and magazines on the table but didn't find anything of value. She looked up on the wall and saw several instruments hanging on the wall, and a smile suddenly spread on her face. Female instinct. She walked up to the instruments and carefully nudged them so the rocked back and forth, just hanging from steel wires in the roof. Kelly smiled at herself when she heard the sound she was looking for, and she grabbed the guitar and pulled it down from the wall. Putting her hand inside of it, she pulled out a black bag, same size as her hand. She put down the guitar into the couch and carefully opened the bag and let the content fall out into her hand. Diamonds. A lot of them. She smiled even larger as she made sure the bag was well closed and she put them down in her inner pocket of her jacket.

She decided to finish checking the downstairs for further things of interest, and as she walked she kept her gun in front of her, just in case. She walked into the kitchen, clear, before continuing into a bedroom. The minute she walked in and switched on the lights, she saw a man standing in front of her. She felt her heart stop beating when she saw who it was, and she didn't hesitate. She aimed at him, between his eyes, and fired. The sound of an empty gun echoed through the room and Kelly felt herself getting nauseas. She was out of bullets. The man let out a devilish smile and walked up closer to her.

"Kelly Garrett. I didn't think we would ever meet again. But oh well. I don't mind it. I wasn't able to kill you the last time, so I'm glad I get a second chance."


	20. Fear, panic and waiting

**Chapter 19**

"Joe Danworth." Kelly said in a stern voice, having to remind her lungs to draw in new air.

"Long time no seen, how you been?" Danworth smiled, devilish grin in his face.

"W-w-when did you get out?" Kelly stuttered, trying to hold her fear down inside of her, but she couldn't control it. She hadn't seen this man since she took a bullet to the head and almost died, and she felt the fear bubble up to the surface. She didn't think she would react this way when she saw him, but she did, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh, a few months ago, I only sat 6 months. Good lawyers are always good to have, and thanks to your friends Bosley, I was able to get out early. You know, police brutality. And you're still in this business? I thought you quit after I shot you."

Kell was breathing hard. ´_I almost did_` she thought, but didn't say it out loud. She couldn't help but to look around. Where were Janet and Sandra? Joe hadn't hesitated to fire the last time they met, and it had almost killed her. And she was out of bullets. Only way she could defend herself was to fight, but fighting with a loaded gun was not one of her favorite things to do. And she knew he had one. She could see the barrel sticking out underneath the jacket he was carrying. Just like last time.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I should get going before your backup comes." Joe smiled before he turned around and headed to the window.

Kelly knew she should do something. She needed to stop him. She should hit him in his head with something, or at least do something. But she felt paralyzed, she couldn't get her body to function at all. Pictures of her daughters, and Kris, and the angels – all of them – kept replaying in her head. `_He's gonna kill me_.´

"Oh, I almost forgot." Joe smiled as he was halfway through the window. He turned towards Kelly, and smiled as he pulled up his gun and aimed.

Kelly felt herself stumble backwards a few steps, but her focus was on Danworth as he exited out through the window. Kelly couldn't get herself to move, or to do anything. She was completely in shock over seeing Danworth again. She kept staring towards the window, and she wanted to run towards it and then chase Danworth down the street and push him out on the road in front of a truck, or at least do something. But she couldn't get her body to cooperate. Her legs weren't working, and her mind was definitely not working.

She suddenly saw Janet in front of her. Janet was holding her hands on Kelly's cheeks, and Kelly could see her lips move. Slowly Kelly's ears began picking up on the sound that had disappeared the minute she had seen Danworth.

"I'll get an ambulance here!"

Kelly turned around when she heard Sandra yell and disappear from behind her. Why the ambulance. Who was hurt? Was Janet hurt? Kelly turned her head back and looked at Janet. Her eyes were wide open in shock and terror and she held her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Kelly? Can you hear me? I need you to lie down."

_Why? I'm not hurt, but you have to stop Danworth. _

"Kelly. Lie down."

Kelly just took her eyes back towards the window, wanting to run up to it and look out. Although she knew Danworth was long gone.

"Kelly! Snap out of it!"

Kelly finally came back when Janet slapped her hard across her face, and their eyes met.

"I need you to lie down. Now." Janet said determined, and even though she had slapped Kelly, Kelly didn't see any type of anger in her face, just plain panic.

Kelly looked at Janet, then looked down. Her white blouse underneath the open jacket was completely colored in red. Janet held a hand hard towards her stomach, but blood was seeping through her fingers. The pain that she hadn't been aware of before suddenly struck her, and she fell to the ground. Sandra rushed in through the doors in the same time, and both Janet and Sandra caught her as she fell to the ground, helping her to lie down. Sandra pulled off her sweater and pressed it towards Kelly's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

Janet kept trying to get in contact with Kelly, but she was fading, fast.

"Kelly, you need to stay with me here, you hear me? Come on, fight it, I know you can, you're strong Kelly, fight it!"

Kelly met Janet's eyes, and kept them as she tried to get a word out. Janet leaned closer to her to hear what she was saying.

"Dan…worth." Kelly breathed as she fought to stay conscious.

"Did someone named Danworth shoot you?" Janet asked, keeping her eyes locked on Kelly's.

Kelly nodded as she winced badly, the pain was unbearable.

"Just hang on Kell, the ambulance will be here any minute, okay? They said they were close."

* * *

"How is she, how is Kelly?" Kris yelled as she ran into the waiting room. Janet grabbed her and pulled her down into the couch.

"She's in surgery." Janet said calmly, but inside she was roaring with anger._ They shouldn't have left her alone._

"How bad is she?" Kris said, tears streaming down her face.

"She took a bullet to her upper abdomen, and the paramedics were very anxious to get here fast. The immediately took her into surgery, but we haven't heard anything more."

"When? When was she brought here?"

"Almost two hours ago, we've been trying to call you but Zeke Mount said you were in an important meeting."

"Yeah… Charlie finally got through… Do you know what happened?"

"We were checking out the house belonging to the man who owned the car that was used in the diamond theft. Sandra and I ran into a man, who we thought was the third partner, well, maybe he was, and he took off in a car. Sandra and I got into Kelly's car and followed him, managed to get him off the road by McMillan. Then we went back and when we were parking the car we heard a gunshot from inside, we ran in and found Kelly in shock in the bedroom, with a bullet hole to her abdomen. We called paramedics and they took care of her."

"Do you know who shot her?"

"Kelly said it was someone named Danworth."

Janet and Sandra watched the little color Kris had in her face disappear, her eyes popped out and her breath turned raggedy.

"Danworth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kill him." Kris said, rising to her feet, beginning to pace around along the couch. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" She then screamed, slamming her hands down on the couch, making everyone in the waiting room and the doctors and nurses by the admit desk looking over to her. Kris' legs began shaking and she slid down to the floor, her back resting towards the back of the couch. Janet and Sandra sat down next to her, putting their arms around her as Kris broke down in tears, burying her face in her hands.

"Who is he?"

"He's the one who shot Kelly in the head right before we moved here." Kris whispered, putting her head into her hands. "I gotta call… Charlie."

"I'll call him Kris, you need to calm down. Kelly's gonna make it. She always does. You just gotta believe."

"What if she doesn't make it? I… I need her. I can't live without her."

"Angels?"

Kris, Sandra and Janet looked up when they saw Tara, Kamili's sister, walk out into the waiting room. She saw them and walked up to them, in the same time as the trio rose from the back of the couch.

"Tara, this is Kris Munroe, former angel. Kris, this is Kamili's sister, Dr Tara Sow."

Kris shook hands with Tara, while she tried to control the tears.

"Did you work on Kelly?"

"Yes, I did. Don't worry, she's still with us, but I'm not going to lie to you – we did lose her twice due to blood loss. But she's back, we managed to get the bullet out, and her vitals are weak, but stable. There were some damage to her abdomen but she should make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Kris asked, meeting Tara's eyes.

"Only family is allowed into the ICU."

"I'm her sister." Kris said quickly.

Tara looked over the woman, and seeing the pain in her eyes, she decided to let her through.

"We'll call Charlie in the meantime." Janet smiled at Kris as she began walking away with Tara.

"Please do. Make sure he takes care of the girls. And go home and get some rest or something." Kris smiled, leaving the waiting room with the doctor. Tara showed her to Kelly's bed, and Kris immediately dropped to her side.

"She'll probably sleep for several hours." Tara said gently. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I…"

"Some coffee?"

Kris smiled at her, then nodded.

"Coffee would be great. Thank you."

Dr Taraji Sow walked away from the bed placed in the middle of the recovery, and Kris took one of Kelly's pale hands, holding onto it hard.

"Kelly, I told you not to do anything reckless, and I told you to call me if things got dangerous. This is what I meant with that. I hate seeing you hurt. I need you up and about, smiley and happy, playing around with the kids. Not in a white bed like this." Kris whispered, carefully smoothing Kelly's hair, just looking her over.

Charlie had called her, and told her to get down to the hospital. Kris hadn't understood half of what he was saying, all she could hear repeating itself within her head was "_Kelly's been hurt, badly_." Kris had just run out of her office and got into the first cab she saw. Kris closed her eyes and saw Danworth in her mind. That son of a bitch that had shot and almost killed Kelly, and now did it again. Kris had to remind herself not too squeeze Kelly's hand too hard when she thought of all the things she wanted to do to that man. He was going to get it.

"Miss?"

Kris looked up and smiled at a nurse that handed Kris her coffee.

"Ordered by Dr Sow." The nurse smiled, and Kris took the coffee from her.

"Thank you so much."

The nurse smiled and looked over Kelly, listening to her breath sounds and looking over the machines.

"Is everything okay?" Kris asked worried, observing the nurse's work.

"Everything looks okay. The vitals are still a bit weak, but stable, so don't worry."

"Good." Kris smiled.

The nurse walked away and Kris looked at Kelly, carefully stroking her hair again.

"I need you Kell. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**Did I just... Did I ? Yes I did! I hurt Kelly!  
Oh. I'm evil. **


	21. Theres so much love here

**I didn't think I would get this up today, haven't been feeling well at all, but it hurts more lying down that sitting up, so I've been in front of the computer all night. And you know I do my best writing between 3-4 am, right? ^_^ Sorry about weird grammar and spelling errors, my brain is like cotton due to all the painkillers, lol.  
**

**Enjoy! (and by the way THANKS for all the reviews!!! They are really brightening up my days!) **

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

_That evening, Kelly was busying telling men where to put all of her things as Kris came into the house._

"_That bed goes in there, but that bed goes in there." Kelly said, not even noticing Kris' arrival. Instead she stopped a man walking with a bureau. "No, no, that goes in there." She turned around and sighed, and noticed Kris leaning against the wall, grinning widely._

"_Oh, hi Kris! I didn't hear you come in."_

"_No, I see you're busy handling all the boys." Kris teased. "You're doing quite a good job of it too."_

"_Hah Kris, very funny. Everything is almost inside now, they are carrying in the last things." Kelly smiled._

"_Where's the girls?" Kris asked, looking around._

"_Oh, I told the guys to bring in the television set first, so they are in the livingroom."_

_Kris smiled and walked over to the livingroom, letting Kelly deal with the guys. As Kris got into the livingroom, she found the two girls in front of the TV, as expected. Kris sat down on the floor behind the girls, and Ella immediately turned her head to see who it was._

"_Kris!" She smiled happily and moved over to sit in her lap instead._

"_Hey honey. Oh, I missed you so much!"_

"_I missed you too, a lot!" Ella said, hugging Kris._

_Sarah looked at them both, not really understanding what was going on. But she knew that she wanted to do whatever her sister did, so she too rose to her feet and sat down in Kris' lap._

"_Kiss!" Sarah smiled, trying her best to pronounce Kris' name, but failed. Kris just smiled at her and messed up the girl's hair, which were already out of control._

_Kelly sighed, finally all her things were in her new house, and it was pretty much all in the right places too. At least all the big, heavy things were. Kelly signed all the necessary paperwork and watched the truck drive off. Kelly closed and locked the door, sighing once more before walking towards the livingroom. She smiled at the sight in front of her – Kris on the floor in front of the TV, and Sarah and Ella in her lap, all three of them watching the kid show with full concentration. _

* * *

"Kris…" Kelly whispered, and Kris shot up, leaning down over Kelly.

It had been almost 7 hours since Kelly had been taken to the hospital, and it was now black outside the windows. Kris hadn't left Kelly's side, and she hadn't let go of her hand. Kris put her free hand onto Kelly's forehead, carefully smoothing her hair.

"I'm here. Please wake up Kell. I'm here."

Kelly's eyes fluttered open and met Kris'. Kris kept brushing the hair out of her face, stopped from time to time to brush the tears away from her own face.

"Kris… You shouldn't… cry and smile… at the same time… It looks weird." Kelly smiled, and Kris let out a relieved laugh.

"It's just happy tears Kelly. I love you so much." Kris said as she leaned down and kissed Kelly's forehead. "Don't ever do that to me again, ever."

"It was him Kris."

"I know. I'm gonna hunt him down and take his head."

"No." Kelly said sternly, looking Kris into her eyes, immediately seeing the anger burning inside of them. "You are not going after him. No way… I don't want you hurt."

"Kelly, this was the second time he hurt you and I wasn't there this time either. He's gonna get it, I'm serious. Of course I'm not confronting him alone, but he is gonna get his head ripped off from his shoulders."

Kelly didn't respond to this, she didn't know how. She loved that Kris was so concerned about her, and she wanted this man dead, but she didn't want Kris to do anything stupid.

"Where's my jacket?"

Kris looked at Kelly for a few seconds, drawing her eyebrows together.

"What?"

"My jacket. I had… a brown jacket…"

"It's probably in this bag under you. Why?"

"There's diamonds… worth 5 million dollars… in the inner pocket. You should give them to Jane and San… Hey, why aren't they here?"

"Only relatives were allowed in here. Since I'm your sister I was allowed in." Kris smiled to Kelly before she dove down and went through the bag with clothes, finding the jacket. She caught a glimpse of the blouse, completely covered in blood, and she tossed it out of her sight before getting nauseas. There was some blood on the jacket too but not as much. Kris dug in the inner pocket and immediately found the black bag. She put Kelly's jacket down underneath her and then carefully peaked into the bag.

"These are gorgeous." Kris smiled, dropping some of them into her hand. "Do you think the owner notice it if some of them are missing? I would love a pair of new diamond earrings." Kris giggled.

"Don't even think about it." Kelly laughed, and tried to sit up to stop Kris from playing with the diamonds. The pain hit immediately and she fell back to the pillows. Kris quickly put all the diamonds aside and put her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry, be careful. You're supposed to keep still, okay?"

Kelly didn't answer, she was just wincing in pain, her hands on top of her stomach.

"Kelly?" Kris said worried, looking around for a nurse.

"Just give me a moment." Kelly whispered, eyes closed.

Kris observed Kelly, and watched her facial expression go from painful to relaxed, and Kris relaxed too. Kelly opened her eyes and met Kris', giving Kris a small smile.

"I'm okay."

"Yeah, right." Kris said, giving her a very knowing smile.

Kelly smiled slightly before closing her eyes for a second, then opening them, looking at Kris.

"How bad was I anyway?"

Kris looked down into the bed, biting her lower lip.

"That bad?" Kelly whispered, surprised.

Kris looked up at her, then brushed away some tears, before giving Kelly a short smile.

"You flatlined twice." Kris said, inhaling deeply.

Kelly looked up at Kris, meeting her eyes, and seeing the pain in them. She squeezed Kris' hand hard.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't. I'm happy you're still here. But don't do that again, promise me that."

"I promise." Kelly smiled, hoping that she would be able to keep that promise too. She closed her eyes for a second again, feeling the affect of the drugs, and she tried to stop a yawn, but couldn't.

"You should get some rest." Kris said, brushing Kelly's hair.

"So should you. You look beat. Go home to your family."

"I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"Don't worry, I'll sleep anyway. Is Charlie with the girls?"

"Yes, he is, don't worry about them. I'll bring them here tomorrow." Kris smiled.

"Thanks Kris. Now, you get out of here." Kelly said with a smile on her face.

"Sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

Kris leaned down and gave Kelly a careful hug, before leaving unwillingly.

* * *

While Kris had been keeping vigil for Kelly, Janet and Sandra had decided to try and figure out what happened, and how they would get to Danworth. They had called Charlie and he was going to get all the information he could about Danworth, and people he was associated to. They had also told Charlie to try and get a connection between Danworth and Mark Ulrich.

Janet hurried to the phone when it rang, and she switched the speaker on.

"Yep?"

"Hi, it's me." Kris voice echoed out into the room. "She's awake."

Both Sandra and Janet relaxed, and they looked up at each other, sharing a smile.

"Is she okay?" Janet then asked.

"She will be, she was just tired and in pain." Kris said gently.

"She'll be okay." Sandra smiled towards Janet.

"I have the diamonds by the way. Kelly had them in her jacket pocket."

"Oh! That's great! We'll tell Kamili and the owner of the diamonds."

"Guys, why don't you get home and get some rest, and I'll meet up with you at the office in the morning?"

"Good idea. We're still waiting for Charlie's computer readouts, so there's not much to do." Sandra said.

"I'll see you in the morning." Kris said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Kris sighed in her car as she hung up the phone, and then drove in autopilot home to her place. She sat still in the front seat for several minutes when she'd reached her house, just staring at the wheel, going over the day's events in her mind. Being at the office. Charlie calling her. Kelly's been hurt. Badly. Kelly's been hurt. Badly. Charlie's voice kept replaying in her head.

The sound of someone knocking on her window almost made her jump out of her skin, and she put her hands towards her chest in surprise, but relaxed when Tommy opened her door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. How is Kelly?"

Kris sighed and walked out of the car, closing the door.

"She's resting. She kicked me out." Kris said, adding a smile.

Tommy pulled Kris into a hug, holding her close.

"Don't worry, Kelly is really strong. If anyone will pull through, it's her."

"I know, but… I was so scared. I can't lose her."

"You won't." Tommy said, holding Kris tight. "Ssch, come on, let's get inside."

Kris released herself from Tommy, and he held a grip around her shoulders as they walked inside. Kris disappeared into the nursery to look over her babies as Tommy walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

Kris smiled happily as she looked down to her little creatures. They were not too little anymore though, they were 5 months old, growing like crazy. Kris always smiled as she looked at them, and now when she looked down into the cribs, she noticed her little boy sleeping peacefully, but Jessica had her big blue eyes open. Kris leaned down and pulled her up into her arms, putting Jess' head towards her shoulder. Jess answered by grabbing Kris' hair and pulled it into her mouth.

Kris giggled and pulled her hair out, holding Jess on her arm, out of reach of the hair. Jess looked up at her mother, and then made some noises. Kris began giggling, sitting down in a chair, and when Kris began giggling, Jess began laughing. Kris had her down in her lap, holding onto her small hands, amazed that her baby was growing so fast. They were both rolling around like crazy, and Kris and Tommy were always busy watching them as soon as they were lying somewhere. Both of them, but especially Jess, was really amusing herself by making noises, and that always put a silly smile in everyone's face. Both of the kids were also laughing happily as soon as the rattles came into view. Both of them were using their hands to pull things closer so they could explore it with their mouths, and Jacob had begun the teething process, something he really wasn't all to fond over. The kids were growing fast, and Kris was as proud as a mother could be.

A weird noise came from Jessica, and Kris was brought back a little, and she looked at her daughter. Kris helped her stand up in her lap and Jess began kicking like crazy with her legs, laughing happily, as always.

Kris pulled Jessica closer and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I love you baby. I love you all so much." Kris whispered, before leaning the chair back down a little, putting Jess on her chest. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, opening them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Kris nodded to her fiancé, sighing deeply.

"I think so, it's just that… Kelly means so much to me. Really, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her Tommy."

"I know. But she's going to be here for many, many more years Kris, I'm sure of that. You're going to be old ladies, sitting telling all these stories to your grandchildren. Our grandchildren." Tommy smiled, leaning down, kissing Kris' forehead.

"I hope so." Kris smiled, and Tommy smiled back to her.

"Know so."


	22. Shooting from the rooftop

**Chapter 21.**

He was hurrying down along the rooftop, carrying his backpack on one of his shoulders. He was constantly looking around to make sure no one saw him, and he grinned pleased when no one was looking up. He continued down the rooftop, and finally saw the window he'd been looking for. Her window. He had given a male nurse 20 bucks for letting him know in which room she was, and the nurse hadn't even seemed bothered by the question, he just let her know right off. Not having a clue of what he just caused.

Joe Danworth hunched next to the edge of the rooftop and pulled up his rifle from the backpack, taking aim at the brown-haired angel.

"Third time is the charm." He whispered, with a smile on his face.

* * *

In the same time, Kris, Janet and Sandra walked up to the nurses' reception on Kelly's floor. Kris saw Tara, Dr Sow, standing behind it, talking with a nurse. She looked up and smiled when she saw the three angels.

"Good morning."

"Hi. How's Kelly?"

"She's doing better, her vitals have improved during the night. We've moved her from the recovery to her own room here at the ICU."

"That's good news." Janet smiled.

"Yes, really, she's doing a lot better, a few days of rest and she'll be…"

They all suddenly heard a loud crash, a scream, and Tara spun around when one of the monitors on the wall behind them started screaming, all the vitals rushing down, the heart monitor showing off a flat line. Tara gave Kris a panicked look before she and several nurses ran down the hall. Kris stood still for a second before running after them. That was Kelly. That scream had belonged to her, Kris knew it. Kelly was dying. Kris felt her entire body pumping with panic as she ran after them down the hall, followed by Janet and Sandra.

Kris almost collapsed from relief when she came into the room. Kelly was sitting on the floor, in the other side of the room. She was holding one hand towards the wall, and the other pressed hard towards her stomach, bending over in pain, and Kris watched the gown got colored red. Tara was already next to Kelly, telling one of the nurses to get a gurney so they could move her into an exam room. Kris walked up to Kelly and knelt on her other side, brushing her hair, and then let her hand rest on Kelly's cheek.

"Sweetie, hey, I'm here."

Kelly opened her eyes slightly and looked at Kris, sending her a grateful smile, but pain and fear still shown over her face. Kris smiled back, reassuringly, but Kris knew very well that Kelly could see her fear and worry. Kris looked up at Tara, who by now was pressing a towel towards Kelly's stomach.

"Don't worry, she just pulled some stitches." Tara said to Kris when she noticed her worried eyes.

Janet and Sandra stood frozen just inside the door, not wanting to be in the way. They both looked around in the room, immediately seeing what had happened inside the room. The window was shattered into a thousand pieces, and there was glass all over the floor. There was a bullet hole in Kelly's pillow, and another one right down into the bed. Janet looked over at Sandra, and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. Kelly had tossed herself out of bed, and if she hadn't done it, she would have been killed.

"Nurse?" Sandra said to one of the nurses in there, who was brushing away some of the glass with a broom.

"Yes dear?"

"Don't change the sheets or so in this bed until we've recovered the bullets, okay?"

"Of course. We won't touch it." The nurse promised.

Sandra smiled at her, before looking out of the window, noticing the rooftop located close to the hospital building. Sandra sent Janet a look, and they both rushed out, wanting nothing more than to catch Danworth. If they were fast, they could make it. They had spent hours yesterday reading through his file, watching his interrogation tapes and so on, and they had become familiar to his face. They knew who they were going after, and now they rushed down the stairs, knowing that running down three floors went much faster than using the elevator. They ran out on the streets, breaking into two directions, knowing that Danworth had been on the rooftop on the backside of the building. Sandra took the left side around the house, and she had unsecured and raised her gun as she was sprinting. The smaller building, with its roof in same height as Kelly's floor, seemed quite deserted, and Sandra was happy that no one was walked around outside of it. She didn't really want to run into anyone as she was running with a gun.

* * *

In the same time, inside the hospital, Kris moved aside and let two nurses and Tara help Kelly up on a gurney, and they took her outside to an exam room. Tara smiled at Kris, allowing her to follow Kelly inside, and Kris took a seat next to Kelly's head, holding onto her hand, after a nurse had put in a new IV. Kris smoothed Kelly's hair with her other hand, her eyes jumping from looking at Tara working, to Kelly's face. Kris smiled down at Kelly and Kelly gave her a small smile back.

"I think it was Danworth." Kelly whispered, and Kris nodded.

"Sandra and Janet ran outside, to see if they can try and stop him." Kris said.

"I saw him on the roof, just as he hunched down, aiming a rifle right at me. I just threw myself out of bed and crawled over to the other wall."

"Good thing you did." Kris said, feeling herself battling with the tears. "I can't lose you Kelly."

"You won't, I'm still here, right?" Kelly smiled, then wincing slightly.

Kris looked up at Tara, who was giving Kelly a shot. Tara looked up at them, noticing Kelly wincing.

"I'm just numbing the skin Kelly, we need to re-do the stitches from the surgery, they got ripped up when you tossed yourself out of bed." Tara explained.

Kelly nodded slowly, in the same time as a nurse gave her some sedative and painkilling through the IV, also putting on a nasal cannula to give Kelly some oxygen. Kelly closed her eyes for a while, before opening them, looking at Kris.

"I love you too Kris."

Kris looked down at Kelly, giving her a confused smile.

"What?"

"You said that yesterday and I didn't respond to it." Kelly smiled.

"Oh, Kelly, don't worry, I know you care for me."

"You're my sister, of course I care." Kelly giggled and Kris let out a laugh.

Tara, who was ready to start stitching, gave the two of them a look, and smiled to herself. She knew they weren't sisters, but she had seen how upset Kris had been in the waiting room and decided that what did it matter if she let her in? And seeing them together now, she knew they were calming each other down by knowing that the other one was safe. They were as close as friends could get, and anyone could see how much they care for the other.

* * *

Outside, Sandra was still running around the building. She came to a sudden halt when she heard someone running around the corner. She looked around a second, noticing wheels to a car stood lined up along the wall. She grabbed one of them, and in the same second the heard the person get close, the pushed it out. The plan worked, the person crashed into the wheel and tumbled down in high speed onto the grass. Sandra pulled up her gun, aiming it towards the person – for about a second, before she realized whom she had tripped.

"Janet!"

"Sandra, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I thought you were Danworth!"

"No, he took off in a car. God's sake, help me out of this!"

Sandra giggled as she looked down at the scene in front of her, Janet had gotten stuck in the wheel, her foot stuck in a hole in the nave plate. Sandra knelt and helped Janet pull the wheel off, before helping her to her feet.

"So he took off?"

"Yep. But I got his license plate so maybe Charlie can find an address on it."

"Maybe. Let's get back inside, call him and check on Kelly."

"Good idea."

The two ladies walked inside, taking the elevator up to Kelly's floor. Janet picked up the phone and called Charlie, Sandra listening in on the call.

"Townsend."

"Hi, it's Janet."

"Hello, what's going on?"

"Danworth fired a rifle into Kelly's room at the hospital, Sandra and I ran after him but he took off in a car. A red Mercedes, KTU 543."

"I'll look it up. How's Kelly?"

"Kris is with her, and probably the doctor too. She managed to get herself out of the bed before he fired, but she did rupture some stitches I think. Sandra and I are going to get the bullets out of her bed and then make sure she's moved to another room."

"Good. I'll make some calls to the police and the head of the hospital, and I'll check the plate. Drop the bullets of at the police later, but stay with Kelly until the police arrive. I want full police protection to her room."

"Will do."

Janet hung up the phone and then walked back to Kelly's room. The room was empty, there was still glass on the floor, and there was blood on the floor where Kelly had been sitting. Sandra grabbed compresses from the shelf in the room, as Janet found the bullets, dropping them into the compresses, and Sandra rolled them around the bullets, putting them in her pocket.

They walked out in the hallway and asked a nurse for Kelly, and got the directions for another room. They walked inside and found Kris sitting next to Kelly, who had fallen asleep in her new bed. Kris looked up when the door opened, and sighed when she saw the two angels.

"You didn't get him?"

"No, but we got his license number so Charlie's going to try and find out more about Danworth, such as where he might be. And we got the bullets from Kelly's bed, we're gonna drop it of at the police station as soon as the cops comes here. We promised Charlie to stay until they arrived."

Kris nodded, she didn't want to leave Kelly at all. She had fallen asleep due to all the painkilling and sedative they had given her, but Kris didn't care. Asleep or not, she didn't want to leave her side. She was gonna stay here. Kelly had stayed next to her for so many hours, so many times. Every time Kris had been hurt, Kelly had always been there, and that meant so much for her, and now she wanted to do the same for Kelly. She was mad at herself that Danworth had aimed at Kelly three times, and hit her twice, and Kris hadn't been there to protect her any of those times. She was not going to make that mistake again.


	23. Ice cream

**Had a long day filled with worry, my horse scared the life out of me when he refused to eat and looked so sick... Spent almost 6 hours just walking him, cuddling with him, and when I left he was happily eating, and the twinkle was back in his eyes. So everyone just please send a prayer that he's not getting sick? :(  
Anyway, after a day filled with worry, it felt good to sit down and write some fluff. So here's some fluff. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22.**

It didn't take long before two old coworkers of Janet and Sandra's showed up, and took place outside the room. There was no window in Kelly's room, and no other ways in except through the door.

Kris decided to stay with Kelly for a while, she didn't want her to be alone when she woke up, and Kris' boss had given her permission to stay. Janet and Sandra were now pissed off, and were determined to get this man. They walked to another floor, and knocked the door to Kamili's room. They entered and found her sitting up in bed, hip and leg still stuffed up on pillows, watching a kid movie on TV. Her daughter was sitting next to her in the bed, leaning against her shoulder. Kamili smiled when she saw the two angels, and they walked up to her.

"Hey, how's Kelly? Tara told me she came in with a gun shot wound?"

"Yeah, but she's doing better." Janet said quickly.

"Good." Kamili smiled, relaxing.

"How are you doing?"

"Still in a lot of pain, but Tara promised to let me out tomorrow. With a wheelchair and crutches, but still."

"That's good." Sandra smiled. "We have something for you by the way. We didn't know if you wanted us to leave them or if you wanted us to take you to the jewelry store."

"You got the diamonds?"

"Yep, Kelly found them at Mark Ulrich's house."

Kamili was just about to answer when there was a slight knock on the door before Tara walked inside, holding a tray with food.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Tara smiled, obviously talking to Kamili, but she leaned down and kissed Yasmin's head. Yasmin smiled and looked up at her aunt.

"Taja!"

"Hi my girl!" Tara smiled as she put down the tray next to Kamili, pulling up Yasmin into her arms, spinning around a little, making Yasmin laugh happily, before Tara put her back down in the bed, and have her an ice cream from the tray. Yasmin happily accepted it and turned back to the TV as she began licking on the ice cream.

"I thought I was the patient." Kamili smiled, looking around for another ice cream, and then scowled a little when she didn't find any.

"Oh you are, that's why you're getting this… eh. I don't even know what this is, but it's great." Tara laughed, knowing very well that hospital food was not gourmet food. "But since you're my favorite patient I brought you a blueberry muffin from across the street too." Tara smiled, pointing towards a bag on the tray.

"I'm gonna tell your supervisor that you're favoring you patients." Kamili said with an evil grin, and got answered by Tara sticking out her tongue.

"So how are you doing?" Tara smiled, switching into her role as the doctor.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." Kamili smiled.

"Do you want more painkilling?"

"No." Kamili smiled. "I want some decent food. I want a hamburger."

Tara smiled, walking over to check Kamili's chart.

"You can tell Morgan to cook you hamburgers tomorrow for dinner."

"I will absolutely do that. Will you stop by in that case?"

"You know I can smell his hamburgers at several miles distance. Of course I'll be there. I need to check on you too." Tara smiled with a wink, before leaving the room.

"The diamonds?" Janet asked as Kamili made faces of disgust as she looked at her food.

"Oh, you can go and leave them yourself, you don't need to wait for me."

"Then we'll do that, then we'll talk to Mark Ulrich, and then we're gonna catch Danworth, the guy who shot Kelly. We need to find out how they are connected to each other, and if there were four robbers, or if Ulrich or Danworth wasn't in the robbery."

Kamili looked up at them, and then smiled.

"Good luck."

* * *

Janet and Sandra walked into Jenny's hospital room, but the room was empty and cleaned. They walked out to the desk, and got the information that Jenny had taken a taxi home the same morning after being released.

"Okay then. Jewelry, police station, Jenny's." Janet smiled, and they walked downstairs, getting into Janet's car, Janet driving off.

They reached Creative's Jewelry within 15 minutes, and Sandra held onto the diamonds as they walked inside. They found a receptionist and walked up to her.

"Hello, can I interest you lovely ladies in some fine jewelry?" The woman asked politely.

"No, thank you. We need to see the manager, or the owner?" Janet answered.

"His office is that direction."

"Thank you."

Janet and Sandra knocked his door, and heard a "come on in" before they walked inside. The man rose from behind his desk when he watched the two women walk inside.

"What can I do for the two of you?"

"We've been helping Kamili Diallo out with her case, and we think these belong to you." Sandra smiled, handing him the black bag with diamonds.

His eyes opened wide in surprise, before taking the bag out from Sandra, opening it and pouring out some of the diamonds into his open palm, before putting them back. He put the diamonds on his desk and then shook Janet and Sandra's hands.

"Thank you, thank you so much! Who did you say you were?"

"I'm Janet Wanner, this is Sandra Olsen, we're private detectives from the Townsend Agency."

"Kam hired detectives to help her out?"

"No, she saved our lives and told us that she was still trying to retrieve the diamonds, so we decided to help her out. She got hit by a car right outside here after she met up with you the last time, we think one of your employers, Mark Ulrich, did it."

"Mark hit Kam with a car?"

"Yeah, we think so."

"Why would he do that?"

"We think he was in on the theft."

"Really?"

"We can't be sure, we're going down to the police station now after this meeting. I'm sure the police will be in touch with you."

"Thank you. And how is she, Mrs Diallo I mean?"

"Fractured hip, pelvis, ribs and knee, but she'll be okay, she just needs some rehabilitation and rest."

"Okay. You give her my best, and…" The boss walked over to his desk and filled in a check. "… and this check. I promised her to be generous."

"Thank you sir, we'll make sure she'll get it." Sandra smiled, taking the check from the boss, before they left the office.

They walked to the car, and Sandra couldn't help but to cast a glance at the check as they walked, her eyes almost plopping out of her head when she watched a five digit number on it.

"Not your money." Janet smiled as she watched her friend.

"Oh, I know." Sandra sighed, putting the check in her wallet, as she and Janet got into Janet's car. "But I can dream a little, right?"

"So, if you would get that much money, what would you buy to your best friend?" Janet smiled as she turned on the engine.

Sandra sat quiet for a few minutes before she grinned widely.

"An ice-cream."

"Hey!" Janet said, with a faked hurt look on her face, smacking Sandra's arm. "Aren't I worth more than that?"

"What, you can choose any type of ice-cream you'd like, isn't that sweet of me?" Sandra laughed.

"Then I want at least 50 balls in all flavors and I want chocolate sauce and I want sprinkles!"

"You're going to get fat." Sandra laughed.

"No way, I work out too much to have time to get fat. In difference from someone else in this car, no names mentioned! But it starts with an S and ends with andra!" Janet said with an evil grin, reaching over to pat Sandra's tummy, which was, and had always been, hard as rock.

"Hey, I work out more than you do, so I can eat as much ice cream as I'd like!"

"And you do."

"Yes, and I'm still in better shape than you are!"

"Oh, you are so not."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Maybe we should finish the case first." Sandra suggested, letting out a laugh.

Janet smiled.

"Good idea."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, both Sandra and Janet walked into the police station, both of them happily eating from cones filled with ice cream, covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"Wanner, Olsen."

The angels turned to Carl, Sandra's old partner, as he stepped out of his office. Sandra smiled and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back, in surprise.

"Thank you Carl." Sandra whispered, making sure she wasn't dripping any ice cream onto his uniform.

"For what?"

"Helping me out when… you know." Sandra said, letting him out of her embrace.

Carl smiled at both Sandra and Janet, then locking his eyes with Sandra.

"Of course I'll help you out, it was a shock for me coming over there finding what I did. And you needed someone. We're not partners anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, of course I do, I did and I will not stop caring."

Janet was eating her ice cream, but she was looking back and forth between Sandra and Carl. She drew her eyebrows together, and when Sandra and Carl looked her way, she brightened up in a huge – devilish – smile.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Sandra smiled.

"Oh. Nothing." Janet giggled, before stepping forwards, walking in between Sandra and Carl, with her back towards Sandra. She gave Carl some knowing looks, and at first he looked confused, but then he realized what her eyes were saying. Janet smiled and backed out again. Sandra gave her an irritated look, before turning towards Carl.

"What about movie some evening?"

Sandra sent Janet an evil look, but Janet just licked her ice cream with a big, childish, and completely innocent smile in her face, pretty much saying "_I know that you know what I did – but I didn't… maybe I did…". _Sandra looked back at Carl, who was beginning to look anxious.

"I would love that, as soon as our case has cleared up, okay?"

"Fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We need to speak to Mark Ulrich, we need to find out the connection between him and Joe Danworth and we need to know if Danworth was in on the jewelry theft and where the hell Danworth is now."

"Oh. Good luck." Carl giggled. "Why don't you give me a call when everything has cleared up?"

"Sure thing."

Carl smiled, and then walked away. Sandra pushed Janet as soon as he was out of sight, and she dropped a ball of vanilla ice cream onto the floor. The girls immediately suppressed a laugh, looked around and noticed that they were alone, and then they ran away from the hallway.

Completely innocent. Of course.


	24. Interrogation

**Chapter 23. **

By the time Sandra and Janet got to the part of the station with the interrogation rooms, they had both finished their ice creams. Janet had tried to steal some ice cream from Sandra since she lost some of hers, and that had ended up with Sandra dropping a ball onto the floor too. The girls hadn't stopped giggling since, and it was like going to church, and you know you're not allowed to laugh – so you laugh even harder.

They stopped outside the interrogation room and gathered themselves before walking into the room. They had gone from hysterical giggling to completely cold, professionals. They were on a mission, and they needed to solve this, right now. Kelly's life could be depending on it, they didn't know if Danworth had more tricks up his sleeves.

Mark Ulrich was sitting in a chair next to the table, and both Sandra and Janet sat down in the two chairs placed by the table. Sandra pulled hers so it was standing backwards, her arms resting across the backrest. Janet pulled her chair out a bit, thrashing up her feet onto the table. She then reached into the pocket of her black jacket, pulling out a pack of smokes, lighting one of them, before tossing it to Ulrich. He looked at her, before pulling out one too, lighting it. All of this in complete silence. They all looked at each other for a while, Ulrich's eyes went back and forth between Sandra and Janet before they got stuck on the last mentioned.

"You're a good driver."

"You're apparently not." Janet smiled.

"Apparently." Ulrich agreed. "Why are you here?"

" What's your connection to Joe Danworth?" Sandra asked, looking at him with dead, cold eyes.

Ulrich sat quiet for a while, thinking is answer through. Sandra suddenly slammed her hand into the table, making Ulrich jump slightly, but Janet didn't even flinch. She had been waiting for it.

"He… He was going to get the diamonds out of the country. He had connections."

"Why don't you explain everything? The theft, the murders, the attempted murders. Explain. From the start."

Ulrich seemed to hesitate for a while, but then decided to go along with it. Maybe he could have some sentence reduced.

"Joe and I have been friends for many years, and when he moved here after he came out from jail about 6 months ago, he moved in with me. He's been staying there since. He and I met up with Anna and Michael Carry about two months ago, I went to the same collage as Michael many years ago, so we hang out from time to time. I knew both Anna and Michael well, and we started talking about how slow life is, how boring it is – and mostly – how boring our jobs is. Working your ass off and never getting anything in return. So Anna said this joke that we should rob a bank, and everyone picked up on it. It all started as a joke, but then we realized we could get very rich. We planned everything for almost a month before me made the heist. Me, Anna and Michael went in and stole everything, Joe was out in the car. He took us away from there, and then Michael and Anna were supposed to make a stop on the way to a pay phone, calling our friends that were gonna help us that we were coming. When they stepped outside, we took off. Michael got caught, but skipped bail from what I've heard, and then he and Anna have been trying to find me and Joe, but we've been hiding. We then heard rumors that Anna and Michael had killed a bounty hunter as he tried to get Michael back to court, and then that writer was figuring it all out, Anna killed him."

"Wait? Anna and Michael killed a bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, some big guy named Greg."

_Janet and Sandra looked at each other. Did Kamili know this man? Why hadn't she mentioned this at all? Maybe she didn't know him? But he was a bounty hunter just like him, and both Janet and Sandra knew that there weren't that many of them in the Washington area, especially that covered cases this big. Kamili must have known him.  
_

"Okay. Go on." Sandra said.

"Well, then I heard rumors that Michael gotten killed in gunfight and Anna's been arrested for murder, kidnapping, abuse, theft and attempted murder. When we heard they were off the streets, we went back to live at my house. Then you showed up."

"Yeah, ruining you plans." Sandra grinned.

"Is it true Michael was killed in gunfight?"

"Yep, we were there and watched the show."

"You were there?"

"Yep, he was about to shoot me, then a bounty hunter shot him through the window from another building. Hit him perfectly in the forehead." Sandra smiled.

"And Anna?"

"I beat her unconscious." Sandra said proudly.

Ulrich sighed. "I can't believe that Michael is dead."

"Yep, he is." Janet said upbeat, and Ulrich looked up at her with an angry glare.

"He was my friend!"

"Yeah, and he or Anna killed one of my best friends!" Janet screamed back. "He deserves to burn for eternity!"

Sandra looked over at Janet, putting a hand on her arm, giving her a look of "_cut it, don't push it._" Janet immediately shut up, and Sandra turned to Ulrich, as Janet lit another smoke.

"Where's Danworth?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" Ulrich said, looking from Sandra to Janet, then back at Sandra. "He's my best friend. Why would I let you catch him?"

"Cause jail can get lonely." Janet said quietly, and Ulrich sent her an angry glare again.

Sandra smiled to herself, before meeting Ulrich eyes.

"If you tell us, you might be forgiven on all charges." Sandra smiled kindly.

Sandra could pretty much hear Janet stare at her, inhaling deeply. What was she saying? They were not going to let this man out again. But Sandra didn't turn to Janet. She kept her eyes locked with Ulrich.

He finally sighed.

"If he's not at my place, he's probably at an abandoned airplane field. There's a house there were he usually sleeps when he's not with me, he has a small airplane in a hangar and there's a start/landing strip. That's all to it. It's far out so he can be alone there."

"Where is this place?"

"Up by Ridgefield."

"Great. Thanks." Sandra said, rising from her chair. Janet turned out her smoke and rose too, and she walked towards the door together with Sandra.

"Hey, what about forgiving all my charges?" Ulrich said, rising to his feet.

Janet walked out of the room, but Sandra turned around, and gave him a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, that's up for God to decide. I'll see you in court."


	25. Ready to rumble?

**I surprised myself and wrote this and following three chapters today. And then the story is finished! :O  
See - Di - I kept my promise, now you keep yours? :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24. **

Sandra and Janet decided to go to Jenny's before they went to the airplane field, and Janet drove there, and parked outside. They walked up and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later they heard the door chain being unhooked and Jenny opened the door, standing in it dressed in pink sweatpants, a pair of big pink bunny slippers and a dark blue robe tied around her. Jenny who usually dressed to impress looked rather odd in these clothes, and also her black, long hair was hanging lose on her shoulders, not the usually pigtails.

"Hey guys."

"Hey! How are you doing?" Sandra said, putting her hand on Jenny's arm.

"I'm fine, come on in." Jenny smiled.

Sandra and Janet walked inside the house, and followed Jenny into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Would love some." Janet smiled, Sandra agreeing.

As they waited for the coffee Jenny sank down by a chair.

"Okay. What's going on? Tommy told me Kelly got shot?"

"Yeah. She took a bullet to the upper abdomen, but she's recovering well."

"Then there was a shooting at the hospital this morning, Joe Danworth fired a rifle from another building into Kelly's room. Luckily she managed to get herself out of bed before he fired. Kris is still with her." Janet added.

"Oh gosh. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Janet smiled.

"So now what?"

"We've recovered the diamonds, so now we need to get Danworth. We've gotten information that he could be at an airplane field up north. So we're gonna get Kris and her team, and then we'll catch this…" Sandra stopped herself, trying to find a word except all the bad ones that were running through her head. "… this man."

Jenny nodded.

"I hope you get him."

"We will get him, one way or the other, we will."

* * *

Janet and Sandra went to the hospital after they had met up with Jenny, and they walked towards Kelly's room. They found Kris pacing back and forth in the hallway, biting the nail on her thumb, holding her other arm around her stomach. Tommy was sitting down in a chair along the wall, trying to get his fiancé to sit down.

"Kris, come on. They'll be out soon. Sit down."

"No." Kris just said flatly, as she kept pacing. She looked up for a second when Janet and Sandra reached them, then looked back down towards her feet, walking up and down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked worried. They could both immediately see that something had happened. Kris looked like she was going to fall to pieces. Kris didn't look up at them, she kept pacing, biting her nails. Tommy rose and motioned for the girls to sit down. Janet and Sandra sat down next to each other, taking the other's hand.

"I was sitting with the two of them for a while, then Kelly woke up, complaining about some real bad pain in her abdomen, I went to get Dr Sow, and then they just rushed her to surgery. They said something about internal bleeding." Tommy explained quietly, looking up at his fiancé.

Kris stopped dead in her tracks, like if it was the first time she heard those words, and Tommy watched her knees buckle underneath her. Tommy immediately jumped up and managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He lifted her up into his arms and walked over to the couch, sitting down, keeping Kris in his lap. He held one around her waist and put his other hand towards her head, pushing it down towards his chest, holding her as she cried.

Janet and Sandra looked at each other, both of them scared. Just because Danworth wasn't here didn't mean Kelly was safe, and that scared the both of them. Kelly had to make it through surgery. She had to.

* * *

They all sat in silence except the occasional sobs coming from all of them, for almost two hours before Tara appeared in the hallway. All for of them immediately rose and Tara gave them a short reassuring smile.

"She's still with us."

Kris clapped her hand that wasn't holding Tommy's over her chest, and Janet and Sandra smiled happily to each other.

"But she's very weak, I'm not going to let anyone into her until she's stronger. That may take several hours, we have her heavily sedated." Tara said, her eyes locked with Kris'.

Kris nodded, and wiped away some tears.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Tara smiled and walked away, Kris leaned against Tommy who pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Kelly will be okay."

"Yeah." Kris whispered, sitting down in the couch.

Janet suddenly remembered why they had even gone to the hospital.

"Oh guys. We need your help with something, but I understand if you two want to stay here."

Kris looked up at Janet, curiosity in her eyes.

"What?"

"We know where Danworth might be hiding, but we feel that we need more backup if we're gonna go there." Sandra said.

"Where is he hiding?"

"He could be at an airplane field up by Ridgefield."

"I'll call Zeke, tell him to send the team here."

"Thanks." Sandra smiled as Tommy walked away to find a phone.

Sandra looked at Kris and then slid down next to her in the couch, putting her hand on Kris' back, gently rubbing it. Kris looked up and met Sandra's eyes, and gave her a grateful smile for just being there. In situations like this, it meant more than Kris could ever explain.

"Are you going to stay here?" Sandra asked, still rubbing Kris' back.

Kris thought about it for a second, then shook her head.

"No. Tara said there will be several hours before Kelly can have visitors, and I wanna kill that man."

Sandra gave her a knowing look and Kris smiled at her.

"If you don't want to see him dead, you just have to stop me. That scumbag deserves to go down into the underground with his head first."

Sandra smiled at her, but still looked at Kris like a teacher looks at a misbehaving child.

"Kris, I want nothing good in life for this man either, but we need to get him to jail. Don't shot him unless we need to, and no unnecessary abuse. That's what let him out the last time."

Kris nodded. She knew Sandra was right. But she wanted this guy dead so that Kelly could rest peacefully. So that she could rest peacefully. She hoped she would be given a reason to shot him between his eyes.

Tommy returned to their sides, putting his hand on Kris' shoulder.

"The gang is meeting us outside within a few minutes. Are you gonna stay here sweetie?"

"Nope, I'm coming with you."

Tommy nodded, that's what he figured.

They all began walking outside, Kris found Tara and told her to call Kris the minute something changed – good or bad. Tara gave her promise and Kris followed the others outside. The FBI gang was already there – José, Mica, Joanna, Peter and Zeke. They were handing out Kevlar vests and checking their guns, making sure they were all loaded and all of them were carrying extra bullets. They were not going to let this sucker go. Sandra, Janet, Kris and Tommy also put on the Kevlars, before getting into 3 different cars, Janet was driving hers.

They stopped about two miles from the airplane field and got out of the cars. Peter pulled up a map over the area, and they all talked through how to get to him without losing him. They knew there was several airplanes in the area, they didn't want to risk him have a chance to run away. If he skipped the country they might never get him.

They knew there were two buildings there – the airplane hangar and the small house. They decided to split up and check them both at the same time.

When they all were clear on what they were doing, they got back into their cars. Luckily both the hangar and the house were placed close to the woods, so Tommy, Janet and Zeke parked the cars hidden behind the bushes, before all of them walking out. Zeke signed to them to move in.

Janet, Sandra, Tommy and Kris walked towards the airplane hangar while the others walked to the house. All of them already kept their guns in front of them, just waiting for Danworth to show up.

The car Danworth had left in from the hospital was standing outside the hangar. Janet pointed towards it and then smiled to Sandra.

"Ready to rumble?"


	26. Cessna 152

**Chapter 25.**

Janet had her back towards the wall of the hangar while she pushed the door open with her hand. Sandra's gun moved in first, then Sandra followed it with firm steps, followed by Janet, then Kris, and then Tommy. They all walked in and split for two directions. It looked like a hangar usually looked – high in the ceiling then just a lot of open space, partly filled up by a Cessna 152. Janet, who loved anything that could take her somewhere, looked at the beautiful machine for a second. This was the follower of the Cessna 150, they started to produce the 152 in 1977, and the difference between the airplanes were that this airplane could carry a gross weight of 1670lbs instead of the 1500lbs the 150 could take. This airplane also had better internal and external noise levels and run fantastic on a 100LL fuel. The aircraft was taken to the skies with the help from a Lycoming O-235 engine, and Janet could see that this machine actually had one of the O-235-L2C engines in it, which made it produce 110 hp at 2550 rpm. This aircraft could easily compete with the BeechcraftSkipper and the Piper Tomahawk which also came the same year.

All four of them sneaked around the blue and white two seated aircraft, looking for any type of movements in the building.

Janet and Sandra opened another door, using the same precaution as before, before Sandra moved in. She stayed still in the door, just staring at the treasure cave she'd found. Janet walked in after her, switching on the light. There were paintings all over the room, there was jewelry, fur coats hanging on the walls, statues other valuables along the walls. It was nothing but a fortune in this room. Kris and Tommy walked inside too, stunned by the sight just like Janet and Sandra had been.

"So… He's a smuggler." Janet said, walking around in the room, draping her hand along the things, paying some extra attention at some beautiful carpets neatly rolled together, leaning towards the wall. She kept going, finding a couple of paper boxes, and she opened them up, staring at the content for a second before pulling up a bag with white pills.

"Anyone wanna party?" She grinned devilishly.

"What is that?" Kris asked, not being able to see which drug it was on this distance.

"Ecstasy. And there is about 20 or so more bags in here."

"Okay, let's take care of Danworth first, then his belongings." Tommy said, and they all walked out again.

"Probably not his belongings." Kris pointed out.

"No, probably not." Tommy smiled.

"Then party?" Janet giggled, Tommy and Kris both turned to her and rolled their eyes for a split second.

"Kris, Tom, watch out!" Sandra roared from behind them, and both Kris and Tommy manage to throw themselves to different directions – out of the way of the heavy equipment that suddenly came into their direction in high speed, hanging from a cable in the roof. A loud crash was heard as the equipments slammed into the wall behind them, before coming back like a yo-yo. Janet and Sandra looked up, seeing Danworth quickly hurrying down along a ladder. He had been up on a small walkway that was located high up along the wall of the hangar, and Janet and Sandra could see that there were other cables with heavy equipment hanging along the railing of the walkway. He had just cut one of them lose, and let it fall towards them. Now he sprinted for the airplane, in the same time as he hit a button to open the hangar doors.

"No!" Janet screamed as she hurried past Tommy and Kris, Sandra closely behind her. He got into the airplane, and then quickly drove it out, heading for the open stretch. Janet and Sandra sprinted after him, Janet much faster than Sandra, and as they came out, Sandra just began firing round after round towards the aircraft. But he was gaining speed fast.

Sandra turned around when she heard another engine come to life and she watched how Janet turned another blue and white Cessna 152 around in high speed, and headed for the open stretch herself, just as Danworth lifted his up into the air.

Sandra put her gun down, and just prayed that Janet wasn't going to kill herself – and for her to catch Danworth of course.

Kris and Tommy reached Sandra in the same time as Peter, José, Mica, Joanna and Zeke ran up to them. All of them began aiming their guns towards the airplane, and Sandra realized what they were thinking.

"NO! Don't shoot!"

They all lowered their guns and looked at her.

"It's not Danworth in that airplane, it's Janet! Danworth is in the other airplane!" Sandra shouted, trying to make herself heard through the high sound of Janet taking off.

"Janet knows how to fly an airplane?" Kris asked amazed, turning to Sandra. Watching how pale she was her amazement immediately turned to worry. "Sandra?"

"I God damn hope so." Sandra said quietly.

* * *

Janet did know how to fly an airplane, she had taken lessons when she was a teenager and had flown several times. When she just wanted to get away, she had chartered a plane like this and just flown away from a while. It was complete freedom and she loved being up among the birds, looking down at the people when they were the same sizes as ants. She always calmed down and just relaxed when she got up, but not this time. She was on a mission, only that she had no idea how to take him down without getting killed herself. The airplane took off, and she was not far behind Danworth. She accelerated the airplane, pressing it to its limit, wanting to catch up. She looked over the monitors of the airplane, and inhaled deeply when she realized she couldn't spend more than a few minutes in the air before she would run out of gas. She guessed that Danworth had more left in his tank than she did, and if she didn't take him down within a matter of minutes, she would lose him.

She kept putting pressure on the airplane, and it really didn't take long before they were flying next to each other. She looked over at Danworth, and felt her anger bubbling up inside when he was laughing. Laughing. He was laughing at her, he knew she didn't have any gas left in her tank. Oh, she was going to bring him down, she was definitely going to kill him off.

He suddenly tossed his plane to her side, but Janet wasn't slower, she quickly maneuvered the airplane, made a loop and ended up above him, lowering her plane down, trying to force him down. Joe threw his airplane to the side just as Janet lowered hers, and they ended up next to each other again, but had switched places. In the same time, Janet began cussing loudly as a lamp inside the plane started flashing, showing her that she was now flying on the spare tank – which meant she needed to go down. But she needed to bring him down first. She just had too.

* * *

Sandra felt her heart pounding in high speed down on the ground, evidentially Janet knew how to fly that thing, but she and Joe were switching places constantly, and since their airplanes looked just the same, and they were far off, no one on the ground knew who was in which airplane. They watched the show, knowing very well that there was nothing they could do from there.

Sandra held her hand over her mouth as she watched one of the airplanes go up above the other, and when the lower airplane gained some speed, trying to get away, the other airplane crashed down onto it, ripping of the back wing as it went down. The one flying the injured airplane immediately lost control, and within a matter of seconds, it crashed further down on the field. Not even two seconds after the crash, a loud explosion was heard, and the airplane went up into flames when the gas tank exploded.

Everyone stood still, everyone was holding their breaths. If it was Janet that had crashed, Joe would definitely keep going until he was across the border to some other country. If it was Janet, she would return back to them.

They all let out a relieved breath when the airplane turned around, and headed back. Kris and Sandra jumped high in the air, hugging each other, as Zeke ran away to call the fire department.

"She did it! She took him down!" Sandra yelled happily as she and Kris did a happy dance.

"Guys?" Peter said, worry in his voice.

"Yeah?" Sandra and Kris said as they both turned towards him.

"Why isn't she heading for the landing strip?"


	27. Planecrash

**Chapter 26. **

The entire gang was once again holding their breaths as they watched how Janet steered the airplane down towards the field – an area covered in bushes and smaller trees.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Sandra screamed in horror, feeling the panic rise up inside.

* * *

Inside the airplane, Janet felt the same thing as Sandra. She had no gas at all left, and she knew that if she steered down towards the landing strip, she wouldn't be able to stop this machine. She would head right into the hangar, and most likely be killed. And if the guys didn't get away in time, she would take Sandra, Kris and the rest of them with her up to the sky again. She had seen this field and decided that it was the field – or nowhere. She used all the strength she had in her body to keep the nose of the airplane at the right level, she wanted the airplane to crash down onto its stomach, not head first. Head first never ended well. She was practically lying back down, pulling the steering wheel as much as she could, both her feet pressing the breaks into the floor. The plane wasn't listening though, but it was just enough. Janet had buckled up before taking out Danworth, and she was happy that she did. Maybe it could save her. At least a little.

Janet let out a loud yelp as the plane crashed down onto its stomach, shattering the wheels underneath itself, then bounced before it began to slid away over the field, still going in high speed. Janet's eyes were wide open in horror as she watched how the airplane slid towards the trees, and she just prayed to God that it would stop before slamming into them completely.

* * *

"Zeke! Call an ambulance too! Janet's crashing!" Tommy screamed to Zeke who was coming back towards the gang. He turned around and ran back to the phone.

They all watched, frozen at their spots, how the airplane landed flat down onto the ground, bounced a couple of times, and then slid away across the field and bushy area. Tommy held onto Sandra when she collapsed to her knees, and he held her hard, but kept his eyes towards the airplane. They all breathed out in relief when it came to a stop just a couple of feet away from the high, thick trees that were marking the end of the field.

Peter and José were the first to come out of the shock, and they ran away towards the airplane, running as fast as they could through the bushes, making their way towards it. Peter reached the airplane first, and he pulled up the door.

"Holy crap."

Peter smiled at Janet's comment, and he sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Think so. Just need to start breathing again." Janet gasped, her heart rate going 200 mph.

"Let's get you out of here, in case the airplane blows up." Peter said gently.

Janet nodded and tried to unbuckle herself, but her fingers were shaking so badly. Peter stepped up a little and reached in and easily did it for her. Janet leaned down and grabbed him around his neck, and he easily put one hand behind her back and one underneath her knees, and then made his way away from there, closely followed by José. When they were halfway to the others, the three of them was knocked forward as the plane went up in flames. Peter covered Janet as burning metal flew across them, missing them with inches to spare. Peter and José were quickly on their feet again, Peter pulling Janet with him up.

"I can walk you know." Janet smiled at her rescuer.

Peter looked down at her and smiled, then put her down. Janet smiled, tried to take a step forward, the winced badly in pain. Peter held a hand around her waist, and when she winced he pulled her up in his arms again.

"I'll carry you."

Janet smiled and held onto his neck until they reached the others. Sandra was still sitting down on the ground crying, being comforted by Kris and Tommy, and when Peter released Janet, she slid down onto her knees and put her hands on Sandra's cheeks.

"Sandra? Sandra, look at me. Look at me."

Sandra looked up, and when she watched her friend in front of her, she just pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell were you doing landing over there?" Sandra whispered. That was the question going on in everyone's mind right now.

"I ran out of gas, and realized the bushes and small trees would stop my speed better than you guys would." Janet said into Sandra's shoulder.

Sandra let go of her, and they just sat on the ground watching each other. Kris put her hand on Janet's shoulder, and Janet looked up at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think I sprained my ankle." Janet said, smoothing her sore ankle with her hand. She looked up and met Kris' eyes again. "Don't worry, I'm mostly just shaken."

"I think we all are." Kris smiled, in the same time as several fire trucks and an ambulance, followed by two police cars, pulled up to them.

Janet sighed as everyone moved out of the way to let the paramedics look her over.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile to the two male paramedics.

"Did you crash an airplane?" One of them asked.

"Eh, yeah, that one." Janet said, looked over her shoulder and pointed towards a small pile of metal underneath the huge fire, that the fire department already had reached.

"And you're fine?" The paramedic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! Just sprained the ankle I think."

"Let me take a look at it." The paramedic smiled as he pulled up her foot into his lap.

* * *

About two and a half hours later, they had all gone through everything with the police, Kris and Tommy showed them the treasure, the fires were under control and the paramedics had left, leaving Janet at the scene with the others, clearing that she was in fact fine, except a lightly sprained ankle as she had thought. They wrapped it and told her to not put too much weight on it for a few days.

Now everyone was in their cars, Sandra was driving Janet's car, and the two of them, and Kris who was in the backseat of Janet's car, was on their way back to the hospital to check on Kelly. When they reached the hospital about 45 minutes later, they found Tara in the reception, and she was dialing a phone. When she looked up and saw Kris, Janet and Sandra, she hung up the phone and smiled.

"How's Kelly?" Kris immediately asked.

"Stabilizing. I was trying to call you, she should be waking up soon."

"Can I go in to her?"

"Yes, all three of you can if you want to."

"Great." Sandra and Janet smiled, and Tara showed them into the private room where Kelly was sleeping. Kris sat down on one side of her, Janet and Sandra sat down on her other side. Kris took Kelly's pale hand and smoothed it lightly with her thumb.

* * *

They all sat in silence for over an hour before Kelly tightened her grip around Kris' fingers, before her eyes fluttered open. Kris leaned closer to her, and put her hand on Kelly's forehead. Kelly moved her head and met Kris' eyes.

"Hi there." Kris said, giving Kelly a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore." Kelly whispered, her voice barely audible.

Kris took Kelly's pale hand and smoothed it lightly with her thumb.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Kris said. "Your amazing angels over here caught Danworth too. He won't be bothering anyone else anymore."

Kris smiled happily at the thought, she hadn't been able to kill Danworth herself, but Janet had done a great job of it. The small remaining parts of his body that wasn't burned off was being transported to the coroners.

Kelly smiled and then turned her head towards the two angels.

"You caught him?"

"I killed him." Janet smiled.

"She took him down with an airplane." Sandra added. "Then she crashed herself."

Upon seeing Kelly's very confused face, Kris squeezed Kelly's hand.

"We'll explain everything later."

Kelly looked towards Kris and smiled, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Kelly, we'll be back later. We have a lot of paperwork and things to do, and you've got Kris here with you. Besides, you look like you could use a couple of more hours of sleep." Sandra smiled and Kelly nodded.

"Go." She whispered, and Sandra squeezed Kelly's hand before the two of them left the room.

Sandra and Janet walked out, Janet limped out, using Sandra's shoulder as support, of Kelly's room, and headed towards another floor, discussing everything that had happened the last couple of hours. They were so up in the moment, they didn't even see the man sneak past them, hurrying to Kelly's room.

* * *

Kris looked towards the door as it opened, and then smiled relaxed as Charlie entered. He stood behind Kris, putting his hand on her shoulder. Kelly opened her eyes slowly, and gave him a smile.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey angel. How are you doing?"

"Had better days." Kelly sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Aren't you with the girls?"

"They are in school, and kindergarten. I'm off to pick them up within two hours."

Kelly's eyes suddenly got big.

"What day is it today?"

"The 2nd." Kris smiled and then added. "Her birthday is tomorrow."

"I will bring everyone here and we'll have a small party for her here." Charlie smiled. "I've talked to Tara, and she approved it. If you're up to it of course."

"Up for my daughter's birthday? Of course I am." Kelly smiled.

"Good."

"Now, why did my angels leave here so fast? They are up to something, right?"

"They are going to ask a young woman to become an angel."

"Kamili?"

"Who else?"

Kelly smiled widely, she had thought about that, but didn't want to bring the subject up with the two girls, afraid that they would break down in tears. She didn't want to replace Melissa, but three was a good number. She had planned on letting the two of them work alone if they wanted, and when they felt ready, she planned on bringing the subject up of hiring Kamili. But now she smiled as they were already a step ahead of her.

* * *

Janet knocked the door to Kamili's room, and then they walked inside. Janet had a bag in her hands, that they had picked up on the way to the hospital and Kamili immediately started sniffing into the air when they came in. Janet laughed and held up the brown bag to her, and Kamili opened it, let out a loud happy noise and then pulled up the hamburger.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, now!" Kamili laughed as she dug in, starting to eat the burger.

"We caught Danworth, the guy who shot Kelly."

"You did?"

"Yep, up at an abandoned airplane field by Ridgefield. He died when his plane crashed." Janet smiled.

"Awesome." Kamili smiled, a piece of hamburger fell out of her mouth as she spoke, and none of the three could help but to laugh.

"We want to talk to you, about two things actually." Sandra said, meeting Kamili's eyes.

Kamili swallowed and then put down the hamburger, noticing how serious the two of them looked.

"Okay. What's up?"

"We spoke to Mark Ulrich, and he told us that Anna and Michael had killed a bounty hunter named Greg."

Janet and Sandra watched Kamili inhale deeply before she looked down into her lap.

"So you do know him?" Janet asked carefully.

"Yeah." Kamili said, looking up at the two of them. "He was my partner."

Janet and Sandra looked at each other. So they weren't the only ones to have lost a partner. Kamili looked up at them, a devilish grin in her face.

"Man it felt good to shot him."

Janet and Sandra couldn't help but to giggle, this girl was really something.

"What was the other thing you were wondering about?"

The two angels looked and smiled at each other, before turning to Kamili, who was eating her hamburger again.

"Have you ever thought about switching job?" Sandra smiled.

"You're offering me a spot?"

"Yep, we have a free spot. And I think we would become a hell of a team if you were with us."

Kamili smiled, before brushing off her right hand towards the cover, before holding it out to Sandra, who shook it.

"I'm game."


	28. Let's party!

**I had planned on waiting for a day or so to upload this, but I'm going away for a few days, so I decided to finish this off before I'll leave :) I still have access to a computer, just not mine ;D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27.**

Kelly tried to sit up in her bed, but closed her eyes hard when pain shot through her. Kris came in at the same time, pushing the baby carriage in front of her, and she hurried in when she saw Kelly wince.

"Kelly?" She said, hurrying to Kelly's side.

"Oh, Kris. I'm okay, just give me a moment."

"You sure?" Kris asked, her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"Yeah…"

Kris observed Kelly putting her pain aside, and after a few second she relaxed. Kris helped her to sit up, before sitting down in the chair next to her. Kelly smiled as she looked over to the baby carriage, the twins were sleeping peacefully in there. Kelly was just about to ask when her own kids were coming when the door was opened and Sarah and Ella rushed in.

"Mum!"

Kelly smiled happily, and Sandra and Janet who followed right after them helped the two girls up into the bed. Both Ella and Sarah gave Kelly a kiss before sitting down on each side of her hip.

"Mum, do you know what day is it today?" Sarah shined happily.

"Yeah, it's my birthday!" Kelly teased.

"Nooo, It's MY birthday!" Sarah corrected her.

"Are you sure?" Kelly smiled and Sarah nodded her head, making her hair fly everywhere, as always.

"Well, then you better open presents and have some cake." Kelly stated and Sarah shined up.

"Cake!"

"Why don't you start with presents honey, Tommy will be right here with the cake." Kris suggested, in the same time as Jacob woke up, and Kris pulled him over to her lap instead. He made a big yawn and then looked around the room with very sleepy eyes. Kris leaned down and kissed him on his head, and he looked up and smiled when he saw his mother.

"Presents!" Sarah shined up, looking around in the room. Sandra who had been carrying the two bags with presents began pulling them up, sitting down in the bed behind her to help her out. She sent a look of concern towards Kelly, hoping she didn't hurt her in any way by sitting down in the bed. Kelly noticed her eyes and just smiled in return, before taking her eyes back towards Sarah who was trying to unwrap her present. When she couldn't get the paper off, she turned back to Sandra who helped her out, but still letting the three year old pull off the paper herself.

"Princess!" Sarah happily exclaimed when she found a pink princess dress, including the tiara and the wand too.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, everyone was happily eating from the pink cake that Tommy had picked up on the way over. Everyone except Kelly that was. Tommy had handed her a piece of cake and she was just about to dig in when Kris snatched it out of her hand, telling her that Tara had told her that Kelly's stomach was still badly messed up, and it would be a few weeks of fluent diet before she was allowed to start eating again. Kelly had let out a long moan before sinking down into the bed.

Sarah's presents were all over the bed, including books, puzzles, coloring books and glitter pens, and dolls, and accessorize to both the dolls and to Sarah herself. Kelly knew that when Sarah came home, a pink bicycle would be standing outside the house – that was Kelly's present. Sarah had been talking about her new bicycle for months.

There was a knock on the door, and then Kamili rolled in, sitting in a wheelchair. Her daughter was sitting in her lap, enjoying the ride, while her husband was pushing behind them.

"Oh, hi! I'm sorry for disturbing your party here." Kamili smiled embarrassed as they came in.

"No, don't worry about it, come in. Do you want some cake?"

"Yeah!" Both Kamili and Yasmin smiled happily, clapping their hands. The people in the room couldn't help but to laugh at them. We really all are our mother's daughters.

Tommy handed the leftovers of the cake around, and Yasmin's eyes grow wide when she saw all the dolls and princess-things lying around. Her eyes especially got stuck on one of the princess dolls lying in the bed. Sarah saw that she looked at it and smiled.

"It's mine but you can play if you want." Sarah smiled, handing her the doll.

Yasmin climbed over to sit next to Sarah, and the two kids began playing with the dolls. Kamili and Kelly looked up at each other, smiling.

Yeah. This was going to work out fine.

* * *

**The end guys!**_  
_**I ****hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and guys - THANK YOU for all your reviews and feedback. Without it I wouldn't be writing, or at least not posting. It means so much to me, really. it's insane.**

**A Christmas story will be up when I return on Wednesday :)**

**Love Agnes!**_  
_


End file.
